Unknown
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: They were made for each other, almost quite literally, but they do not know it... "I have said this before, but I will repeat it. Only for you." ShinoOC, InoShika, minor NaruHina and SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Shino Aburame had been innocently walking in the park when he, quite literally bumped into her. The girl with dark chocolate brown hair, astonishing bright green eyes, and a small demure grin.

The girl was unique. She had been running around the park with her eyes closed. Shino observed that and did not know why. He could only make a wild guess, of course. Having been jogging around the park for three hours, with her eyes closed completely, it was no surprise when she knocked into Shino.

"I'm so sorry!" She had blurted out, her eyes fluttering open, cheeks turning red. Shino simply shrugged. He did not mind. He had seen the girl before in school. She was in the same class as him, so she had to be like 7? She had shoulder length dark hair with a crimson headband. How did he know? Shino was an observer, after all.

She had explained, that she was training herself to detect chakra. It was, she put it, the simplest way. She had quickly apologized again before hurrying off somewhere.

It wasn't until she had gone that Shino realized he had neglected to ask for her name.

He saw her again at the academy the next day. Iruka Sensei was splitting them up into pairs for a sparring match. Shino had won his match against a scrawny boy easily.

"It seems we still have time," Iruka Sensei said, peering at his watch. "Alright, we shall have another

round. The winners against the winners!" He heard Naruto complain loudly about not being able to take part. Hinata Hyuuga, the shy girl, had predictably blushed and played with her fingers upon hearing his comment.

"First match! Shino Aburame against Misaki Akahana! " Iruka Sensei proclaimed, looking at his namelist. Shino looked around as he stepped forward. He saw the dark haired girl from the previous day fiddling nervously with her fingers as she walked on.

They stopped at the middle of the crowd. Iruka Sensei nodded, and signaled for them to start. They bowed at each other before launching into combat. After a minute of punching and throwing kicks at each other, Shino was quite surprised to see that he was the one on the ground, with her fist above his face. Smiling, she reached out a hand and asked if he was okay. He was alright.

She helped him up and they did the Unison Sign. Iruka Sensei smiled.

It seemed, to him, they were going to be great friends.

**Author's Note: If you liked the first chapter, please feel free to review, favourite etc... Your feedback is valued greatly. Thank you! Will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

Months ago, Misaki remembered approaching the crying girl who was sitting on the bench.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

The girl had looked up, her sky blue eyes watery and red from crying.

"My friends said that my name means 'pig'!" She exclaimed in dismay. "They said I would grow up and look like one!"

Misaki didn't think that was true. The girl was pretty, in her opinion. She had cute, short blonde hair and the nicest eyes she had ever seen.

"But you are pretty," Misaki said with a smile. "You won't end up looking like one. Besides, true beauty is what matters most, you know?"

Misaki undid the beautiful red ribbon in her hair. Her bangs fell untidily around her face as she took the ribbon and gently gave it to the girl. "Here, you should tie this around your hair. It will show off the colour of your eyes and hair."

She then gently tied the ribbon around the girl's hair. The girl stopped sobbing and gave a shy smile to Misaki.

"Thank you!" The girl grinned. It had been a while since someone was nice to her.

Misaki smiled in return. She patted the girl encouragingly on the back.

"What's your name?" The girl asked suddenly.

"I'm Misaki Akahana. What's yours?"

"Oh. I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

They stood up, beaming at each other as they shook hands.

Months later, Misaki found Ino sitting on a bench, her eyes downcast. It had been a while since Misaki had seen her like that.

"Ino! What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Hey. It's just that… Sakura decided that she didn't want to be my friend anymore! She even gave me back the ribbon…" Ino sighed dejectedly.

"Over Sasuke?" Misaki had held a grudge against the boy ever since he defeated her in the sparring match. She sure didn't understand her friend's infatuation, or as Ino would call it, a 'crush'.

Ino nodded.

"Ino, she'll get over it soon. Come on! Cheer up! When she grows up, she'll realize that there's a certain rule when it comes to being a girl: Girls before boys!"

Ino looked at her friend. Misaki didn't look like she was joking around. There was a kind of light in her green eyes-the essence of sincerity.

Ino felt much better.

"Thanks!"

Ino took out a red ribbon out of her pocket. Misaki stared at it. It was the ribbon. The ribbon she gave to Ino who in turn gave it to Sakura. The _ribbon_.

Misaki adjusted the red headband in her hair.

" Here," Ino said, with a tiny hint of a smile. " You can have it back. You know, this ribbon can sure give people courage, and I'm feeling you need some too!"

Misaki stared as the ribbon was pressed into her hand.

"Thanks?"

**Author's Note: Hey! Here is Cyan Rubies! As you can see, this is insight of Misaki's relationship with Ino. Sorry about the lack of Shino appearances. Don't worry, he'll definitely appear in the next few chapters! If you liked this story, please review, favourite, etc... Your feedback is valued! Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Ice style! Freezing jutsu!"

Shino turned around as he heard a familiar voice cry out. He turned around and started to walk towards the source. He found himself quietly walking through a familiar path.

The clearing revealed a beautiful crystal clear lake in the middle of the dense forest. At the lakeside, he saw a familiar with chocolate brown hair standing at the side of the lake, back facing him as she frowned at the lake in concentration.

He observed that she bent down and dipped a hand into the water. His insects reported that the lake had just turned very, _very _cold. He heard her sigh and wondered why. He made to walk towards her, but she heard him first. She quickly wheeled around and her jaw dropped upon seeing her 'visitor'.

"Hey Shino! What are you doing here?" Misaki asked as her head tilted slightly in confusion.

Shino remained silent for a long time. Then, he said. "Nothing. I thought I heard a noise."

Before she could reply with a predictable, "What noise?" Shino asked. "So, what are you trying to achieve?"

Misaki stiffened as she heard Shino's question. What should she say? She couldn't possibly say, " I'm learning how to freeze this lake on my own because if I don't my mother will disown me or something."

Neither could she say that she was doing nothing and that Shino was probably imagining things. She had the feeling that Shino Aburame knew when he was told the truth and when the lies. Still, she couldn't tell him the truth, or at least the _total truth._

Misaki's eyes brightened when she found the solution to her problem.

She said quite truthfully, "I'm trying to freeze this lake. It is a test for members of the Akahana clan when they turn 8."

Shino had the feeling he was missing out on something, but he didn't push the matter.

"So what is wrong?" Shino said softly.

Misaki told him she only succeeded in drastically decreasing the lake's temperature.

Shino remained silent for a long time. Then, he said.

"I could help you. The Aburame clan needs good control over their chakra in order to control their insects." He paused. "I sense you are good with chakra control, but it would take some work to actually freeze something."

"You would help me?" Misaki was hopeful. Maybe she could do this after all!

Shino simply nodded. Then he signaled her to get into position and start.

Shino was a nice boy.

She just started to focus her chakra and make the hand sign when he said,

"You will have to focus the chakra not only in the hands. It is not just that. You will have to figure out the right amount of chakra to freeze this lake."

She was unsure and focused an amount of chakra into hands. Then she did the hand sign and took a deep breath.

"Ice style! Freezing jutsu!"

She smiled as she noticed a thin layer of ice on the water near her. There were also a few pieces of ice floating around. However, she was still determined to get it right. To prove her mother _wrong._

She did the hand sign. And focused her chakra.

She felt the chakra bubbling, the warmth in her hand. Even though it is an _ice_ jutsu.

"Ice style! Freezing jutsu!"

There was a dazzling flash of light. She averted her eyes, and opened them to find…

A perfectly frozen lake.

She punched her fists in the air in her delight and a great surge of gratitude towards Shino. Without thinking, which was unusual for a level-headed girl like Misaki, she dashed forward and embraced Shino in a hug.

Apparently Shino thought it weird too.

After realizing what she had done, Misaki flushed a brilliant shade of crimson and apologized countlessly to Shino. Then she thanked him profusely for all his help.

Shino simply looked at her with a burning intensity. Then he nodded and congratulated her on her feat.

Misaki flashed a tiny grin.

Shino _was_ a nice boy, after all.

Misaki knocked on the door of her was opened by a woman who looked nothing like her- her mother.

Misaki remembered the time where her mother had slapped her for not defeating Sasuke in that sparring round. According to her mother, people from the Akahana clan had to be strong. In order to live up to their Kenkkai Genkkai. _Stupid_ Sasuke.

Her mother spoke, "Did you freeze that lake? If not, get out of my sight."

Misaki replied, looking at the person she called _her mother_ in fear.

"Yes, I did Mother."

"Prove it."

Her mother raised a glass of water in her hand. Misaki freezed it without batting an eyelid.

Her mother simply raised an eyebrow. Then she walked away.

Shino was _much_ nicer. So was her friends. 

**Author's Note: Sorry for the slightly late update! If you enjoy this story so far, feel free to review, favourite or share this with any other friends who like Shino. I hope this wasn't too badly written. If you have read to this far, thank you! I appreciate it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Hello Shino! Do you want to train?"

Shino heard a familiar bubbly voice from outside his window. He walked over to it and opened it. Sure enough, there was Misaki, hanging from a tree branch, with that grin on her face.

Months have passed since they got to know each other. They have trained, hanged out or simply talked together. The reason why Misaki was so anxious to train was because the Genin Exam was in exactly one week.

Without saying a word, Shino slipped out of his window.  
They went to the place where they usually trained- a place with a tranquil lake that defrosted a long, _long_ time ago.

When they started to train, they sparred hand-to-hand.

Unlike so many months ago, Shino was not defeated within a minute. He managed to spar with her for _5_ minutes. Shino knew that Misaki was way too good at the art of a ninja, and also that with her help, he had gotten stronger. _Definitely_.

They had, however, been helping out each other throughout all the months they have known each other. Wasn't that what friends for?

* * *

It was the Genin Exams.

Shino had always known that the tests were simple, almost too simple for the standard he always trained at with Misaki.

It was unfortunate that Misaki had an _unfortunate_ habit- which was to worry about every single thing possible, and then _over-worry_.

Shino thought that it was because of her little confidence in herself. He had never understood why.

She was good at fighting, she was smart, she was good at _ninjutsu_, why did she even have reason to worry?

He remembered her asking about his family, and him telling her about his father. She remembered her looking awestruck then _envious._

"You're lucky, you know." Misaki remarked.

She never said why.

* * *

Iruka Sensei was testing them on Transformation Jutsu. She watched as Sakura Haruno marched up to Iruka Sensei and demonstrated her Transformation Jutsu proudly and of course perfectly. She was so happy upon knowing that Sasuke had seen her flawless demonstration. She was still somewhat angry at the fact that she made Ino sad. Still, she could not blame Sakura. Probably because of the power of love (as Sakura called it), infatuation (as Misaki would) or crushes (as Ino would).

She rolled her eyes as Sasuke walked to the front and as if on cue, loud cheers and words of encouragement could be heard from his fan club. Unfortunately, that included Ino and Sakura.

Misaki sighed.

The boy also predictably did it perfectly.

After the boy was Naruto. She let out a loud giggle upon seeing Iruka Sensei fall to the floor with an uncontrollable nosebleed. Naruto had done it again. The Sexy Jutsu, his unique invention.

The blond was now laughing uncontrollably as Iruka Sensei started yelling at him.

Misaki sweat-dropped. Naruto had, technically done a sort of Transformation Jutsu.

After Hinata, after doing a perfect transformation aside from the fact that her Iruka Sensei was blushing(Probably due to Naruto's presence), it was now Shino's turn. Smiling at her friend, she silently wished him good luck.

Shino transformed into a blushing Hinata, which made her blush even more.

He did great, as usual.

After her turn and a few other turns, including Ino (whose Iruka Sensei was missing a finger because she was too busy admiring Sasuke), Shikamaru (who Iruka Sensei didn't even test because the former was too lazy and the latter knew he had potential).

It was the next round and this time they were going to take turns to go to a room to do the clone jutsu.

Imagine Misaki's relief when Iruka Sensei told her she passed and did very well too. So did Shino.

"You know, Shino? I'm just happy I even passed."

Shino remained silent. Then he said, "I'm not proud that I passed. I only managed to make 4 clones."

After another period of time, Shino said again,

"Misaki. How many clones did you manage to create?"

"Me?" Misaki looked pleasantly bewildered. Shino nodded. Then she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. Just 10."

* * *

Shino was in team Kurenai. The same as Hinata and Kiba. Shino half expected them to be afraid of him, of the parasitic insects in his body. Instead, the doggish boy with his dog Akamaru simply grinned wildly while he made his introduction, while the girl Hinata shyly smiled.

He noticed that she was cute. Maybe, even _pretty_.

He wondered how was Misaki faring with her new group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki was making her introductions to her new Sensei, Alena Sensei and her teammates, Kaiser and Ikamaru.

"Hello," Misaki said, her face set with a demure smile. "My name is Misaki Akahana. I like to read, have fun, train, basically anything."

"What about your goal? And hates?" Her Sensei inquired.

"Goal…" Misaki mused, deep in thought.

"Oh! I want to be stronger than that Sasuke one day!"

Her two teammates gave Misaki a weird look. Her Sensei simply smiled.

"What about your hates?"

"My hates?" Misaki looked confused. She thought for awhile…

She shrugged then gestured for Kaiser to start his introductions.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry again for slightly late chapter...**

**Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! If you did please please leave a review, favourite, follow, recommend to your friends, etc... Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope it wasn't too bad...**

**Update soon!**

**Cyan Rubies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

They were now 10 and almost turning 11.

Misaki's hair had grown long, and she now kept her dark chocolate brown hair braided. She would tie it rather high and securely with a piece of red cloth. She was growing taller, too. She now ore a ruby dress that ended somewhere below her knees, a black jacket and legwarmers(which Ino gave her). Her forehead protector, thought regrettably not on her forehead, was tied around her neck.

Shino was, still _Shino_.

And they were training again.

Misaki was working on trying to improve Shino's combat skills.

Shino was improving, no doubt, but Misaki knew he had much potential, especially for taijutsu and ninjutsu.

By the time the sparring had ended, Shino was panting as he stood with his hands in his pocket.

Misaki decided that he should take a break. She nudged him over to a bench where he could sit.

Then, she plopped right down beside him.

"You okay, Shino?"

Shino looked at her and nodded his head. Misaki smiled. Then she recalled something.

"Oh! Shino, I forgot to show you the reason I brought you here in the first place!"

She stood in position and did the appropriate hand signs.

"Ice style! Snow mouse jutsu!"

Misaki grinned as an adorable little mouse, made out of snow, appeared at her feet. It squealed and started to run towards Shino.

Behind his dark shades, Misaki saw a hint of amusement in Shino's expression. Then, Misaki said,

"I invented_ this_ jutsu! Ice style! Kitten jutsu!"

Misaki reached down and held the little kitten that was made out of snow in her arms.

"I love cats…" She remarked, cradling the cat affectionately.

However, almost immediately, the little kitten bolted from her arms and made towards the little mouse. Misaki tried to stop it, but soon, there was a cat-and-mouse chases going on right before the lake.

Misaki thought she heard a barking sound somewhere not far away. Her eyes widened as she saw Akamaru barking and running towards her snow mouse and cat. She sighed and did a hand sign.

Her cute mouse and kitten vanished into white vapour.

Kiba could then be seen running into the clearing, probably looking for Akamaru.

He saw Shino and Misaki there.

"Hey Shino! What's up, Misaki?" He said, grinning.

Misaki shrugged. "Are you looking for Akamaru? He's right there."

Kiba's grin grew wider as he went over to Akamaru, who still looked confused at the disappearance of the kitten. He thanked her and Shino, who was still watching, amused.

"It's as if he sensed a cat or something. Akamaru hasn't ran off by itself in ages!"

Misaki shrugged again. Kiba waved goodbye before walking off, Akamaru still growling.

Misaki sighed and walked over to Shino. She sat down, and thought of something. Something totally _not_ related.

"Hey, Shino. Could I see your insects?" Misaki said, a sincere smile on her face.

* * *

Shino gazed at her through his shades. At first, he had took it that his friend of nearly 4 years had not known about his clan. After all, nobody, much less a girl, would want to get close to him. Nobody except for Misaki. Or Hinata.

_Hinata._

Shino felt his heart beating faster. He started to think of her pretty raven hair and pale lavender eyes. He stopped himself.

Nodding at Misaki, he willed his insects to crawl onto his hands. However, some of the insects flew over to _Misaki's_ hand and rested on them. He was slightly puzzled over why they were doing that when he told them to simply come out onto his hands. Disobedience occurred only when he was distracted.

But by _what_?

He sneaked a glance at Misaki, who was observing the insects on her hand, green eyes burning with curiosity and fascination. He felt his heart starting to go at it again, but he dismissed it as thinking of Hinata.

Misaki smiled at him then thanked him. Then she looked at the insects on her hand and then at him questioningly.

He understood. She was asking a silent question, "How do I get them to go back?"

As a reply, he outstretched his arm and brushed his fingers against hers'. His insects started to crawl back. He thought he saw a microscopic blush appear on her face. He must have imagined it.

His own heart was racing again. He ignored it.

10 wasn't an age that you should have to deal with feelings you don't know or understand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Updated! Thank you for reading this so far! If you enjoyed chapter 5, please review, favourite or follow etc... As you can see, I don't plan to make this a very long story, but don't worry, there's still lots of chapters to go! Thank you and till I update!**

**Cyan Rubies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Hey Ino! What's up!"

Misaki smiled warmly as she walked into the flower shop and was ushered to sit down by Ino, who smiled at her in reply before hurrying to wrap some flowers for a customer.

Misaki smiled. She knew taking over the flower shop one day as her friend's dream. Probably even her passion. They would hang out and talk/gossip over tea when Ino was not busy. Misaki didn't like to gossip, but she had to admit that it was rather entertaining listening to her friend talk about the latest 'news' about this girl and that boy, or woman or man.

Imagine Misaki's surprise when Ino finally plopped down at the coffee table next to her after her mother came to take over, (Ino's mother was the nicest mother she knows) it wasn't about any latest, juicy 'news'.

"Misaki! Let me ask you something. What is your favourite flower?"

Misaki was rather perplexed. She shook her head and asked Ino what was with the random question.

"Well you see, Misaki," Ino explained, her blue eyes shining. "A person's likes or dislikes can tell a lot about her character. Not that I'm going to abandon you once I know your favourite flower, but still, it can't hurt to know!"

Misaki told her she didn't know. And she was telling the truth.

Ino's eyes widened in surprise. Then she grabbed Misaki's hand and started to give her a tour of the flower shop. Misaki smiled in amusement as Ino pretended to be a tour guide.

"And there as you can see is some bluebells in a pot. They are known to represent humility. And over there," Ino whirled around, "Are some buttercups. They represent cheerfulness."

"Over there is a pot of forsythia. They represent anticipation."

"And here, is the rose section. The white rose represents innocence and purity. The yellow rose represents joy and friendship. The pink one represents grace and elegance. This, is the most well-known one of all: the red rose. Represents love, romance and passion." Ino handed Misaki the red rose she was holding.

"Thanks Ino. You know, I think I found my favourite flower." Misaki smiled at her friend.

"So what's your favourite flower, Ino?"Misaki asked.

Ino looked down sheepishly and told her that she loved _all_ the flowers.

Misaki walked over to the windowsill and picked up a pot of vivid blue flowers. She handed it to Ino.

"Here. This reminds me of you, you know?"

"This are… Forget-me-nots. Represents true love and memories." Ino smiled and hugged her friend.

Grinning, Misaki decided it was time to go home. She waved Ino goodbye and clasped the red rose in her hands.

* * *

She stepped into the door quietly. "Mother? Are you home?"

Silence.

Misaki silently placed the red rose in a vase full of water in the living room. She then tip-toed her way up the stairs.

Before she could make it to the room, she heard a crash resonate from somewhere below.

The living room, to be exact.

Eyes widened in horror, Misaki bolted back down the stairs and saw…

Her mother lying on the floor, gasping. The vase broken and the rose in shreds.

Misaki let out a small scream as she tried to think of what could have happened.

She walked over to her mother cautiously, trying to help. Her mother watched her approach. Then she spoke in a hoarse tone,

"Take it, you stupid girl! I knew you would be the cause of my death one day…"

Misaki caught the object flying towards her.

It was a golden pendant. Engraved on it was a red flower.

Misaki gasped. A _red rose_, to be exact.

"Wear it… Do our clan proud…"

She took her final breath.

Misaki stared at her mother's still figure on the floor and held back a sob.

She had just lost her only family.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I'm trying to update as much as I can so I will not have to rush!**

**If you enjoyed, please review, favourite or follow. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Ino smiled at the pot of pretty Forget-me-nots she was holding in her hand. She felt a sense of _déjà vu_ wash over her. She wondered why.

Then she heard someone.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Care to join me for some ramen?"

She heard a familiar voice reply in return and could almost see him shaking his head. How ironic. Ino had just been complaining to Misaki about him the day before.

However, Naruto was persistent.

"Come on! Shikamaru! Don't be so boring! Ichiraku is not even that far away!"

She heard Shikamaru sigh in defeat. She stuck her head outside the door to see where they were.

She saw Shikamaru trudging up the road, following Naruto.

"Hey! Shikamaru!"She called, waving.

She saw Shikamaru look up, looking slightly more alert. Ino expected him to greet her. But instead, he said,

"You're being loud. That's troublesome…"

Ino blew her top and stormed towards him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU HYPOCRITE! I COULD HEAR YOU TWO ALL THE WAY INSIDE THE SHOP AND YOU CALL ME LOUD?"

She stormed back to the front of the shop. Shikamaru shrugged and followed her, ignoring Naruto's protests.

"Wait, is that Hinata? See you later, Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed happily before dashing off.

Watching Shikamaru walk towards her, his expression plainly shouting that he didn't care about a thing that went on in the world made her _so_ annoyed. She frowned. She felt like she had forgotten something.

"You dropped this on the floor. You shouldn't be so careless. It's troublesome to have to bend down and pick things up."

Ino looked at the object he was holding. She gasped. It was her pot of Forget-me-nots! She looked back to where Shikamaru was standing. Sure enough, there was a small pile of dirt there that had tumbled out of the pot. How could she have been so careless? She was usually careful around the plants…

As she reached out to retrieve the pot from Shikamaru, uttering a "Thanks" grudgingly, her fingers brushed against his. She turned slightly red and gasped.

Ino remembered.

* * *

Misaki was rummaging through an old, dusty picture book, her eyes red.

Her mother was gone. _Forever_.

Sure, her mother had been cruel, and less than warm. Still, she was family and the family meant loving each other, despite how hard it was to love her mother.

The doctors said she had died of heart attack. Caused by what? They didn't know.

Misaki suspected it had something to do with roses.

She remembered that her mother had once been loving and kind. She couldn't understand why she changed and became the way she had.

Lord Hokage had told her to look for a picture for her mother's memorial.

So there she was, looking for a picture.

She found one and slowly brought it up to the light so she could see it.

It was a picture of her mother. She was looking pretty, with a slight blush to her cheeks and wearing make-up that brought out her weird purple-colored eyes. And she was actually smiling.

It was obvious that this was the time that she hadn't been bitter and angry and hateful all the time.

Misaki smiled and placed the photo in a clear plastic folder. She would show it to Lord Hokage the next time he visited. She got up, holding the picture book when she heard one of the pictures drop out. She bent down and picked it up. She was about to stow it back into the picture book when she changed her mind and studied it instead.

She gasped.

It was a picture of her mother and a man. A man with unruly dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a playful grin. She found the man familiar. Was this man her father?

She remembered the way he used to ruffle her hair. The details were hazy. She remembered him going on a mission and never coming back. Her mother had never been the same.

She remembered asking her mother about his disappearance. She remembered her glaring in reply, and saying in a cold, hard voice, "He's gone because he is a pathetic weakling. Ninjas need to be strong."

There were posing in the living room. Misaki's eyes widened as she saw the vase, behind them on the table, same as the one that had shattered a few hours ago. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and she started to cry.

In the vase was a red rose.

* * *

_A little girl, barely seven, stood at a balcony. Waiting. She had silky pale blond hair and blue eyes, full of excitement. Her father told her that a friend of his would be visiting that day, and that he was bringing along his family._

_She had been excited to make a new friend._

_When the family arrived, she immediately hurried downstairs to greet them. She beamed as she shyly walked forward and greeted them respectfully. She remembered the woman smiling at her before telling her son something harshly. The boy shrugged before walking off into the garden. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His hair was tied up in a pony-tail. She remembered giggling at his hair before excusing herself from the elders and walking out into the garden._

_She found him sitting of the bench and staring up at the sky._

_Somehow, she managed to find the courage to walk up to him._

"_Hey! I'm Ino!" She said confidently. But then she faltered and only managed to shyly stick out her hand._

_The boy looked at her, looking disinterested before looking back up at the sky. Ino had been annoyed._

"_Well?" She asked._

" _Hn. You're loud. That's troublesome." He said nonchalantly._

"_H-hey!" Ino protested angrily and she began bursting out furiously. _

_After she had finished venting her anger, he had looked at her. His gaze caused her to turn red. He looked slightly amused._

_Somehow, at the end of the day, they managed to become friends._

_Just before his family left, she saw his mother nudging him repeatedly before thrusting something into his hand. She saw him sigh and begin to trudge towards her, a pot of flowers in his hands._

"_Hey. My mom wanted me to give you this." He said, handing over the flower pot._

_Their fingers brushed. She fought the urge to turn red as she thanked him. He turned around and started to walk away, but he stopped and turned around._

"_Oh. And by the way, these are Forget-me-nots. They represent lasting memories and true love."_

_She nodded and grinned at him, calling after him with words of goodbye. She saw him slouch and comment on how troublesome she was._

_She could've sworn that he had the smallest of smiles upon his face._

* * *

Shino knew something was wrong. Misaki had called up earlier to tell him that she could not go to train with him later that day. She sounded like she had been crying, which was unlike her.

Shino decided to visit her.

On the way to her house, he saw Hinata. Her beautiful pale lavender eyes were tinged with red. His heart started racing.

"H-hello Shino-kun, w-where are you going?" She said. Shino could tell that there was something wrong with her, too.

"Hinata. Is something the matter?" Shino asked, ignoring her question.

"N-Actually, yes, there is something on my mind, Shino-kun. I-it is concerning family. "

Shino gestured to the bench. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hinata nodded and sat down. She started to talk, but Shino was not listening. He was far too distracted by her presence. It was not long and Hinata had started to cry. As they sat there, with Hinata crying into Shino's shoulder, Shino was silent. The close contact was supposed to feel right. He liked Hinata. Maybe even loved. But it _didn't_ feel right.

Why you ask?

_Misaki_.

He came out with the intention of looking for his best friend, and finding out what was wrong with her.

He ended up sitting on a park bench with Hinata, the girl he had liked for forever.

Something _else_ was off, but Shino couldn't place it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello. This is my longest chapter yet! **

**Haha, Shino thinks he loves Hinata, but isn't so sure about it. Confused, much?**

**Poor Misaki.**

**I'm planning this story to focus on Shino, Misaki, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke etc...**

**If you enjoyed, please review, favourite or follow. Your feedback is appreciated!**

**Love from Cyan Rubies**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It was her funeral that day.

Misaki had dressed in all black. So had the other ninjas.

There she was, sitting in the front row, crying her heart out.

She couldn't accept the fact that her mother was gone. _Gone_.

What was worst, was that Misaki indirectly caused it. She brought in the red rose, put it in a vase of water in an attempt to keep it alive. Her mother saw it, was reminded of her dead father, and had a heart attack. If she had been _smart_, she would have hid it from her mother.

She grasped the golden pendant she now wore around her neck tightly.

Now, she was truly the only member of the Akahana Clan.

She remembered the rest of her relatives, and her father, had joined in on a mass mission to infiltrate a base. Lord Hokage told her that bombs were set off as soon as they set their foots inside.

At least she knew the truth now. She could understand why her mother had always been so angry. No doubt that the trained ninjas should have been able to detect the hidden bombs. Maybe the enemies had been trained to hide the bombs expertly.

Or, maybe the Akahana Clan had been overconfident.

She felt someone tap her. Startled, she looked up.

It was Shino. Behind him was Ino and Shikamaru, followed by Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, her teammates, Kaiser and Ikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Tenten, Lee, Chouji…

Practically all her friends had shown up.

She was quite surprised that Sasuke had shown up, but she was quite certain that Sakura had somehow convinced him to come.

She tried to give Shino a small smile, but it didn't work out.

Shino sat next to her. Ino sat on her other side.

"It's my fault…" Misaki said, eyes downcast.

Ino flew into a rage, "It's not your fault, Misaki! She passed from heart attack! _What_ could you have done?"

Then, she heard Shino say quietly,

"Losses are to be expected in the life of a ninja. And you know why? We are ninja, and ninja are meant to grow through losses."

She gasped. Shino wasn't trying to comfort her. It was a statement, one that was particularly true. It was just...Shino. It wasn't meant to be a comfort.

Their words made her feel slightly better.

"Thanks…" Misaki offered a small, demure but sad smile.

When the time came for her to give a memorial speech for her mother, she managed to do so.

Without cracking up.

* * *

Shino knew something was wrong with her. Ever since the day of her mother's funeral, Misaki had changed. She was still thoughtful, shy, kind, sincere but there was always a kind of sadness in her expressive green eyes. Her smiles always used to be genuine. Now, there was times Shino knew that Misaki's smile was fake. Just so that others wouldn't worry about her. Always insisting she was fine. The look in her eyes said otherwise, though.

How did he know?

Shino just _knew_.

Still, there was a new air of maturity around her. She was still fun to be around, but she took things more seriously now.

It wasn't fair. She was only _12_.

She was 12, but already Misaki had grown.

* * *

Misaki now put her heart and soul into training, much to Ino's dismay. Ino was still in the phase where the only things that mattered most was fashion, diets and make-up.

Strangely though, Misaki found that Ino wasn't obsessed with _Sasuke_ anymore. She also seemed more eager to go to training practice with her team. She had a hunch about what was going on with Ino, but she would ask her about it when she next saw her. She was just glad that Ino had gotten over her infatuation. She didn't want her friend to have to suffer from heartbreak.

Misaki also noticed Shino's obvious infatuation with shy little Hinata.

Or at least it was obvious to _her_.

Misaki was happy for her friend to have finally found someone he liked. But for an unknown reason, it made her feel…

_Sad_.

She shook her head.

12 was _not_ an age to be concerned with feelings she didn't understand.

Misaki went back to work. She was currently working on Shino's present. For the day they first met,

which was 12 days later. They had know known each other for 5 years.

_5 years._

Shino's birthday had passed quite some time ago. She had made him a miniature Shino ice statue the size of her palm, infused with chakra so it wouldn't melt.

She didn't know why she was making him another present.

She just guessed that she _felt_ like it.

She had accepted that her mother was dead. But until now,there was still a traces of sadness in her heart.

Abruptly, she remembered that the Hokage had asked for all the ninja to assemble at the square way in the middle of the village. At 3pm.

Misaki looked at her watch and almost nearly _swore_. Which was unusual, since if there was one thing she hated- it was swear words. It was 2.55pm.

Five minutes to get there on time, and Misaki didn't like the idea of being late when the Hokage would be there.

She left her nearly-completed present on her table, grabbed her forehead protector and tied it around her neck quickly.

She jumped out of her window and quickly dashed to the place.

* * *

Panting slightly, Misaki was glad when she made on the dot. She glanced at her watch. Exactly 3pm.

Good.

She felt her neck to check if her mother's necklace was still there. It was.

She saw Shino in the crowd. She had no idea where Ino was. She could see Kaiser and Ikamaru too.

She made her way to him and tapped his shoulder, smiling. Shino turned around, and seeing her, nodded.

She could have sworn that his mouth _twitched_, as if he had resisted the urge to smile.

Then, she saw the Hokage make his way to a platform, where he cleared his throat loudly.

However, the one who made the announcement instead was Iruka Sensei.

Misaki blinked in confusion.

"Ninjas! Today is February the 7th. A week from now will be 14 February, otherwise known as," He cleared his throat. "Valentine's Day. We will not indulge you too much, so there will only be a Valentine's Day Dance once every 5 years. After that day, missions and training for the Chunin Exams will start to take place. In other words, it will be the only chance for all of you to have fun in a while. You all have 1 week to get your formal attire, prepare and find a partner."

Naruto coughed.

"You mean a… date?"

The Hokage answered.

"Yes, Naruto. A date."

Naruto frowned and thought for a while.

Iruka Sensei finished his announcement.

"With that, you are dismissed."

Once Misaki fully registered his words, she felt her throat go dry. A date?

Nobody would even look twice her way. She felt that she was…

Ugly. Ugly compared to other pretty girls like Ino, Hinata and Sakura.

Not that beauty mattered in her opinion anyway. She would never blame her female friends for being pretty. All her friends were nice, in their own way.

She heard loud giggling and turned around.

There was Sasuke, being chased by a crowd of fangirls. He managed to run back to the square. He unfortunately bumped into Sakura.

Who, in Misaki's opinion was Fangirl Number 1.

"Sasuke-kun! Can you go with me to the dance!" She asked.

Sasuke-kun remained silent for a while. Misaki could almost guess what was going inside his head.

"Psst! Misaki!" Misaki jumped. Was that Ino?

She walked over to the voice and found her hiding in some bushes, spying.

"Hey. You want to bet?" Ino asked.

"Huh?"

"If Sasuke-kun says yes or no," Ino continued.

"I bet a dollar he's going to say no. He will probably want to train." Misaki said. tapping her chin, thinking.

"I bet he's going to say _yes_," Ino said confidently. "So the other fangirls will leave him alone."

Misaki thought about it. It actually _made sense_.

Sakura's loud squeal of delight confirmed that Ino was right. Misaki sighed and handed over a precious dollar. Ino grinned.

Then, she told Misaki,

"See you later. I'm going to ask someone to the dance! Wish me luck!"

Without another word, Ino ran off. Misaki stared after her hyper friend, sweatdropping.

She then realized something. She did not know where to find a date.

There was also something she realized:

Shino was missing.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if this chapter seemed to lack in quality. It is also quite long, and I typed it while having a headache. Poor Misaki and her little self-confidence. **

**And where did Shino go?**

**Dundundun!*****

**If you like this chapter, review, favourite and follow. Please at least rate it in some way, it won't take a lot of time at all!**

**Love from**

**Cyan Rubies**

**P.S. I do not base my story on the anime. It will be alot different from the anime.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Shino was walking on the streets. He was looking for Hinata.

He couldn't find her.

It had been like that for 5 days.

Sighing, hands in his pockets, he started to make his way home.

* * *

It had 5 days since Misaki decided that she wasn't going

"Misaki?"

Misaki heard a rather familiar voice call out her name. Smiling, she turned around.

"Hello, Kaiser. What's up?"

Kaiser was her teammate. Misaki had to admit that other than Sasuke (Or Shino), he was probably one of the most good-looking boys around. He had his own fanclub, while not as large as Sasuke's, consisted of quite alot of girls whose heart had not yet been ensnared by Sasuke's good looks.

He had windblown dark hair and dark eyes. However, unlike Sasuke, he always had the widest smile anyone had seen. Probably what Misaki liked about him best.

Maybe one of her good friends other than Shino and Ino.

"Misaki. I have to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?" Misaki said, smiling.

"Could... could you go to the dance with me?"

Misaki's eyes widened in shock and she lowered her gaze. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"I'm sorry...You see, I'm not sure if I'm even going..." She said softly.

Kaiser nodded.

"Oh...Never mind then..." He said sadly.

Misaki felt terrible for rejecting someone so nice like Kaiser. He must've seen the guilt in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. "He said, grinning, walking over and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Misaki flushed red.

* * *

"WHAT!"

Misaki's turmoil started ever since she let slip to Ino that she wasn't that going to the dance, _and_ rejected Kaiser.

Ino had immediately shrieked and said,"Don't even _think_ about that. You _are_ going."

Then she went and dragged Misaki to shop for a dress and shoes and make-up.

Misaki was practically already ready. She still faced a problem though.

She still had no partner.

She started to regret refusing Kaiser. She wondered if he would go with her if she asked him.

Misaki was too shy to do that, though. She wished she could just train.

* * *

Misaki saw Kaiser accompanying a random girl on the street and knew.

"Misaki," He said, smiling.

"So are you going to the dance?"

Misaki nodded her head, but added,"Ino forced me to."

Kaiser laughed and Misaki blushed.

"I'm going with Talia here. I assume you have a partner?"

Misaki shook her head. The girl was glaring daggers at her.

She thought she saw a kind of sadness in Kaiser's dark eyes.

"It's alright," She assured him. "I'll find a partner... _eventually_."

With that, she gave a small smile and waved goodbye, walking off.

She still didn't know where Shino was.

* * *

It was the day of the dance, around 9am.

She found him walking down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Shino." She said, smiling slightly.

"Misaki."Shino acknowledged.

"Er...Do you have a partner for the dance yet?"

She expected him to say yes, and that he was going with Hinata.

"No. Do you?" Shino replied, his eyes turning to meet hers.

"No." Misaki admitted.

"Could you go with me?" Shino asked, looking at her through those shades of his.

Misaki felt her throat go dry. She should have seen it coming. But she did intend to find Shino to lament about the Valentine's Day Dance and how troublesome it was...

Hm. She was starting to sound like Shikamaru.

Misaki nodded.

Shino nodded in return and started to walk away. But he stopped.

"See you at 7," Shino said. "I'll walk you home afterwards."

She saw Shino start to walk, with a hint of a smile. She guessed he must've been turned down by Hinata.

"Shino..." She said softly.

Sadness could be seen in those green eyes of hers...

* * *

**Autor's Note: If you enjoyed, review, favourite and follow! Are you excited for the dance, because I am!**

**Cyan Rubies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Hey! Misaki! Open up!"

Misaki sweatdropped as she hurried to open the door. Ino was standing there, holding a pretty purple dress carefully in a hand and a huge bag at the other.

Misaki could guess the contents of the bags just by looking at the excited look in Ino's sky blue eyes.

"Come one Misaki!" Ino said, dragging Misaki to her room while all the while, breaking out in a crazy grin.

"Why did you come so early, Ino?" Misaki asked, exasperated. "It's only 3 o'clock!"

Ino rolled her eyes in response as she made no effort to reply, all the while forcefully pushing Misaki to her room.

Misaki smiled wearily.

"Hey," Ino said. "Come on, cheer up! You can't be that tired. Didn't I tell you not to train so much?"

As Ino babbled on and on and clucked disapprovingly, Misaki felt like she was this naughty little girl being told off by her motherly older sister.

She grinned slightly at the thought.

" Ha!" Ino said as she gently pushed open the door to the room.

It was, rather…

Ordinary.

The floor was carpeted in red and there was an average sized bed in the corner of the room. There was a closet against a wall, a small hallway leading to the bathroom. However, Misaki's room was of decent size and it was rather neat and tidy.

To Ino's dismay, the dressing table was in the furthest corner of the room, and it was covered up with a piece of cloth.

(Misaki was scared of mirrors. She braided her using the reflection of either ice or water)

Misaki sweatdropped as Ino gave a tiny shriek and rushed to uncover the beautiful dressing table.

Her slight smile faded when she saw Ino walking over her, with an evil grin on her face.

And started dragging Misaki towards the damned dressing table.

Misaki's mouth fell into an 'o' shape as her eyes widened in horror.

After being dragged by a persistent Ino for what seemed like eternity( Misaki was never good at estimating), Misaki grudgingly allowed Ino to plop her down on the chair near the table, refusing to face the mirror.

The huge bad turned out to be filled to the brim with accessories, lots of different make up, curlers, etc…

"First," Ino said. "I'm going to do your nails."

Ino said that she would do Misaki's 'makeover' first before focusing on her own.

Misaki was grateful. She had never been good at these sort of things.

She could still remember the time she'd accidentally used mascara on her lips.

She shuddered.

She could also remember the time where her mother made her wear makeup when she brought her to her business meetings 'so as to spare them from seeing her perpetual ugliness'.

She remained deep in thought for a long, long time.

"Misaki! Earth to Misaki!"

Misaki returned to earth as she blinked at Ino.

"What?"

" I said, what should I do to your hair?"

Misaki shrugged. Then she said,

"Never mind, I'll work on it."

She scooted over to the nearest wall and coated it with ice. She then decided to tie her hair into a bun.

"Ino? Can you hand me something?"

Ino obliged, of course.

The end result was, satisfactory.

The bun was slightly sideways, and her long bangs that covered part of her eyes and curled at the ends framed her face nicely.

She realized that the thing that Ino handed her was reddish?

She couldn't really see it in the ice.

She made a guess.

"Ino!" Misaki said but she was grinning.

"Thought you needed some courage," Ino said warmly, patting her back. "Good job on your hair! Now, let's get some make up on you."

Misaki felt brushes prodding at her cheek bones and patting her face… until she fell asleep.

"Misaki! Psst! Wake up!"

Misaki jumped as she looked at Ino.

"Now for the grand reveal!" Ino said, trying to get her turn to turn towards the mirror.

Misaki stubbornly didn't budge. She felt slightly petrified.

* * *

She still remembered what she saw that night, the night of her mother's death.

A man, it seemed, wearing a mask of red and white and with skin deathly pale.

She had seen him. Just a flash in the mirror. But still, it came as quite a shock.

* * *

"No…" Misaki shook her head.

"It's okay, Misaki. I'm here." Ino said.

"After all, who would dare cross me?"

Misaki laughed. It was just enough to give her the courage and look at herself.

She gasped.

Surely, this wasn't her? Was she seeing things again?

Her skin was fairer. Mascara, eyeliner and darkish make up that wasn't overdid and brought out er eyes. A slight blush to her cheeks. Lips painted a vivid cherry red.

She… looked nice, for once.

She tackled Ino in a hug with thousands of thanks.

How did her friend manage to do that?

"I'm going to do my stuff now. It won't take very long, so why don't you try on your dress first? After that, you can like just prepare."

Her dress, was chosen by Ino. It was a cream colour with a red ribbon tied around where the waist would be. There was some red lace on the top and bottom of the dress. It had spaghetti straps.

Misaki liked the dress. It was cute, but it bothered her that it was… rather revealing.

The length ended a bit above her knees and it was _spaghetti straps_. Her usual outfit usually exposed only her face and hands.

She lit up with an idea. She used bandaged the side of her leg with a cloth, hiding a kunai in case she ever needed it.

She took a pouch and tied her forehead protector on the straps. Just to remind anyone out there that she was a Genin. She tossed in a few shuriken and a packet of tissue.

(She couldn't go anywhere without a pack of tissue)

She put on the pair of red heels Ino got her.

Last but not least, she carefully secured her mother's golden pendant.

The one with the clan's emblem.

A red rose.

The thought of going with Shino made her nervous.

_He's only going with you because he doesn't want to go alone._

Misaki felt sad, but she agreed. She didn't know why.

She gathered the courage and walked to the mirror.

(Ino had gone to the bathroom to do her hair)

Misaki gave a small, demure smile.

Maybe, just maybe, she was ready for the dance.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please! Sorry for the late update but I was busy.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R.**

**Love from Cyan rubies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Shino sat on his bed.

His room was neat. His cupboards were filled with encyclopedia books. Most of them were about insects. His kikai were buzzing peacefully.

There was a throbbing in his head.

Shino knew that he should not have gotten up so early.

6 am was _not_ the time to wake up to find a partner for an upcoming dance.

He had finally found Hinata at the park, but at around 8am.

Shino couldn't help it though. His insects were used to waking up at 6 am every day.

He remembered his talk with Hinata.

* * *

Shino had found her at last.

She was sitting on the park bench looking as peaceful as she was. Her pale lavender eyes shone with happiness.

Shino could only wonder why she was so happy.

He remembered walking up to her.

"Hinata," He said.

Hinata had looked up in alarm, her beautiful raven hair swaying.

"H-hello Shino-kun. What's up?" She said, smiling a tiny smile.

"Hinata. Could you be my partner for the dance tonight?" Shino asked, his deep voice serious.

"U-um, y-you see Shino-kun. Naruto-kun a-asked me yesterday... I'm sorry, Shino-kun."

Her face flushed beet root upon saying Naruto's name.

Shino's face darkened as he remained impassive. Jealousy, anger bubbled in his stomach.

He wished he could send his insects to attack Naruto.

"I see..." Shino said quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata apologised, flushing a deeper red.

"Hinata. Don't apologise. You know why? It's not your fault.

See you later, Hinata." Shino said brusquely as he calmly walked away with his hands tucked securely in his pockets.

* * *

He leaned on the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

He saw Sasuke giving a girl a rose before smiling at her.

He saw him again talking with Sakura, who was blushing furiously.

Sasuke was a playboy after all.

He continued walking on and saw...

A slim Chouji, an Ino with a different look about her Shino couldn't place and a chubby Shikamaru.

He saw Shikamaru laugh stupidly as he pointed to Ichiraku's.

Chouji said something harshly and the two started arguing.

Ino was desperately trying to make peace between them.

Shino was disturbed.

Next, he saw Kiba, but he had triangular marking on his cheeks.

He asked him what was that about.

"You didn't see before? This is for my love of cats," Kiba declared, purring like a cat.

Akamaru, looking more feral than usual, growled.

"Shut up, you stupid dog!" Kiba roared as the two started to fight.

Shino was disturbed.

Next, he saw Hinata.

When she saw him, she immediately stomped up to him.

"Shino. Did you see Menma-kun?"

Menma? Maybe she meant Naruto.

Shino was just surprised at her sudden aggressiveness.

He held back a nose bleed upon seeing that she was only wearing a tight T-shirt and shorts and makeup.

He shook his head and walked away.

He heard a voice- on he could recognise anywhere.

"Hello, Shino-kun." A flirtatious voice said.

He turned around and nearly had a nosebleed.

Again.

Misaki was standing there.

Her dark chocolate brown hair was much longer. She wore makeup, a short-sleeved shirt that did not cover her stomach and shorts that barely reached the midde of her thighs.

She looked pretty, or as Kiba would call it, hot.

She had a coy smile on her face as she said,

"What's wrong, Shino-kun?"

She walked up closer to him.

Shino was speechless.

Her eyes were sparkling with playfulness, and Shino knew she was playing games.

"Why are you doing this?" Shino asked, his husky voice serious.

This wasn't the shy, kind, Misaki he knew. She would never do that.

Misaki grinned, batting her eyelashes.

"I always act like this, Shino-kun. But if you must know," She leaned dangerously closed to him.

"I want your undivided attention.

And you know why?" She said in perfect imitation of his usual speech, leaning slightly closer, her green eyes dazzling him.

His kikai buzzed and his heart beat faster.

"_I like you."_

Behind his shades, Shino's eyes widened.

He felt something warm and soft make contact with his lips.

* * *

Shino woke up, and saw it was 6.

Heart beating wildly as he recalled his dream, he shook his head as he took out his suit in preparation for the dance that night.

That dream, he speculated, was probably a dream about some world where everyone was opposite of themselves.

As he prepared for the dance, his heart still wild and his kikai buzzing.

He didn't have time for feeling's he didn't understand.

His heart raced faster from the kiss that never happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Shino is in denial!**

**If you liked this chapter, PLEASE PLEASE**

**Review or rate in any way!**

**I had to retype this because my internet connection was bad and the whole thing shut off when I hadn't saved yet.**

**Basically, a review won't take too much of your time, but I have spent a long time on this thing.**

**Love from Cyan Rubies**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**BTW, I wrote that 'song'.**

* * *

"Hey Ino! I've been meaning to ask you. Who are you going with?"

Misaki innocently asked.

Ino grinned and replied simply.

"You'll see!"

Misaki frowned at her.

She could guess who it was.

She said vaguely,

"You know, I think I know who you are going with."

Ino stuck out her tongue but said no more.

Misaki thought it _he_ was a certain lazy genius.

As they walked side by side to the Konoha Square, a large empty space beside the forest.

They had promised to meet their partners there.

Ino asked abruptly.

"Misaki. What are those bandages on your legs for? Sure it matches with your outfit and everything, but for _what_?"

Misaki examined Ino's outfit.

Ino had done a perfect job with her makeup(as to be expected).

She wore a tight sparkly purple dress and her nice blonde hair looked extra shiny and soft today.

(Ino had done her hair at a nearby hair salon.)

Misaki thought her friend looked stunning.

Misaki replied.

"I wrapped a kunai in the bandages."

Ino looked horrified.

"For what!" She practically exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you are thinking of training or something!"

Misaki shook her head.

She said quietly.

"My mother used to tell me not to go anywhere unarmed, no matter how harmless the occasion. I don't really know why, though."

Ino frowned.

"Your mom's gone! There's no need to-"

Ino covered her mouth upon seeing the look full of immense sadness on her friend's face.

She apologised immediately.

"I'm sorry!" She said in a voice slightly more than a whisper.

Misaki straightened and flashed Ino a smile, to tell her no harm was really done.

Ino smiled in relief.

"We are here, by the way!" Ino exclaimed as she bounded the remaining distance, leaving Misaki in the lurch.

"By the way, he's my date!" Ino beamed, pointing brazenly at Shikamaru.

He looked up and sighed.

"Women are troublesome." He said before lazily trudging over.

"You asked him?" Misaki asked.

"Of course I didn't!"

Ino said. Then she leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I just sort of hinted to him about the dance. And then he asked me!"

Ino ended of with a squeal.

Shikamaru seemed to know the nature of their discussion(being the smart guy he was).

He sighed.

"Come on, Ino."

He said before starting to walk away.

Ino looked confused. Then she said angrily,

"Hey! Come back here! Shikamaru!"

She chased after him.

Misaki smiled after the pair as the music was suddenly turned on and disco lights were flashing everywhere.

Then she frowned.

Where was Shino?

As if an answer, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled.

"Hey," She said.

"Misaki," Shino nodded.

He continued.

"Would you like to dance?"

Misaki beamed at him and took his arm.

He led her to the middle of the dance. They waltzed to the slow rhythm of the song.

_Cause you-u-u you stole my heart away_

_Known you for ages, but you never felt a thing_

_Don't you feel anything? Anything at all_

_You've got to feel something._

_Cause I know you better than you know yourself._

Misaki thought she heard the song before. The singer was lamenting. She related to the song somehow.

Not that she knew why.

* * *

Shino's heart was beating again.

His kikai was buzzing again.

He didn't know why.

As he wheered her gently around the square in sweeping circles, he could see Misaki's face very clearly.

He stared at her behind his shaded eyes.

She seemed different, and he couldn't place it.

He took a sudden intake of breath.

He realised that she looked..._stunning_.

Her hair was in a bun and she wore _makeup._

She even wore a short-sleeved dress. He noted that Ino had chosen a cream-coloured dress with that had red in it.

Red, was Misaki's favourite colour.

The dress showed off her... female attributes.

He was quite sure that Ino put her up to all this, and if she hadn't, Misaki would probably had forgotten about the dance or arrived in her normal attire.

He noticed how her bright green eyes were brought out by the dark eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were a vivid shade of red.

She had a slight blush to her cheeks.

Shino thought most likely she had applied blush.

Shino was a silent observer. He noticed Misaki seemed enchanted by the song playing.

He looked away lest he started nosebleeding.

_Are you still in denial?_

_That girl you think you love?_

_Because I know you better than that._

_You and me,_

_We know each other,_

_Maybe, just maybe_

_More than we know ourselves._

On that note, the song ended.

Shino led Misaki over to a nearby bench.

She was squirming uncomfortably, rubbing her bare arms.

Shino knew what was wrong immediately.

He took off his jacket and held it out, like a gentleman.

* * *

Misaki smiled demurely.

Shino, was such a _gentleman_.

She smiled at him and uttered a thank you as she put on his black jacket.

Shino then sat down next to her.

Misaki saw that he was glancing straight ahead, where a loud blond boy and a raven-haired girl was dancing and obviously having the time of their lives.

Misaki guessed that Naruto asked Hinata before Shino could ask her.

She frowned. She felt sorry for Shino.

Abruptly,

Shino said

"I'm going to get some refreshments. Would you like a glass of fruit juice?"

Misaki smiled at the gesture.

"Yes, thank you, Shino."

Shino stood up. He brushed against Hinata as he walked to the refreshments table.

Misaki frowned.

"Misaki."

She heard an equally familiar voice say her name. She stood up, smiling.

"Kaiser. What's up?"

Her teammate grinned.

"Actually, not really anything. How are you finding the dance?"

"It's nice! Hm? Where's your partner?"

"I lost Talia in the crowd. Have you seen her?"

Misaki thought she saw the girl walking past her several moments ago.

"She was walking there." Misaki said, pointing at the direction she went.

"Thanks." Kaiser smiled, then patted her arm.

As he was leaving, he turned around and said, grinning.

"By the way, Alena Sensei told me to tell you that training's tomorrow at 3pm.

See you."

Misaki smiled in return and raised her hand as a goodbye. Kaiser gave her a thumbs up before walking away.

* * *

Shino saw the dark-haired boy talking to Misaki.

His hands unknowingly tightened on the glass of apple and aloe vera juice, which he knew was her favourite beverage.

He walked back to her side, and handed her the glass.

She brightened up.

"They actually have this? Thank you, Shino."

She smiled warmly at him.

"Who was the boy you were talking to?"

"Oh? You mean Kaiser? He's a friend of mine. What's wrong?"

Shino shook his head.

He stared into the distance, where he could see Neji Hyuuga with a blushing Tenten, and Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno dancing closely.

* * *

He recalled his strange dream.

He still didn't understand it. He'd assumed it was a dream from an alternate universe, where everyone seemed opposite.

(Shy Hinata, the object of his affections had turned into a terrifying and aggressive girl)

However, the one that bothered him most was the Misaki in the dream.

She said that she liked him. In a romantic way. That, was obvious.

Did that mean that real life Misaki _hated _him?

He asked her.

"Misaki. Do you hate me?"

Misaki was surprised. She replied,

"What? Why would I hate you? You're my best friend and one of the nicest guys around!

I could never hate you."

She smiled sincerely, patting his shoulder.

"You're a good friend, Shino. Don't ever doubt that."

Shino's heart warmed. His kikai buzzed appreciatively.

So she didn't hate him.

That meant that she liked him as a friend.

"I'm going to find Ino," Misaki said.

So the difference was that Misaki from the dream was flirtatious, revealing and liked him romantically.

Real life Misaki was shy, modest and liked him as a friend.

Shino was somewhat disappointed at the _liked him as a friend_ part.

Though, as always, he never knew why.

Shino disliked not knowing.

But he did now that he liked Hinata. Shy, pretty Hinata who looked beautiful this night.

A small voice told him that Hinata was not the only one looking stunning that night.

He ignored it.

He heard a yelp.

He turned around and saw Misaki near the forest line, leaning on a tree.

A burly man's unconscious form lay in front of her.

Shino walked over and raised an eyebrow, and Misaki was shivering in shock.

"He tried to... touch me." She said, pointing at the form.

"I knocked him out."

Shino was filled with anger. _He should have seen this coming. It happened all the time, despite ANBU patrolling the night all the time._

He asked if she was okay, concerned for her well-being. She was alright.

Shino noted that as her shock ebbed away, a small grin full of triumph lighted on her features.

Shino gave a tiny trace of a smile.

His good friend was a ninja. She deserved to be called that.

* * *

**Author's note: The next segment will be about Shino, Misaki and Ino and Shikamaru.**

**Please review and rate in anyway.**

**PLEASE, for the love of fluffiness!**

**Love from Cyan Rubies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Ino huffed angrily.

_Stupid, stupid Shikamaru._

Shikamaru the _infuriating genius _had gotten lazy after drinking a cup of punch.

Typical.

Ino had pleaded and practically begged him to dance at least one song with her.

(If shouting be considered pleading)

_Why, did he even agree to be my date if he's not going to even dance with me?_

Ino wandered into the woods and leaned against a tree, sighing frustratedly.

"Huh?"

Ino turned around, but saw nothing.

She could've sworn that she heard_ something._

Then she saw it. A large burly shadow.

_No._

_2 large burly shadows._

2 man, who were much bigger than her and had tattoos, staggered her way.

"Hello?"

Ino called out.

One of the two men leered. The other had this weird glint in his eyes.

He spoke.

"Well... What do we have here?"

The other

"A pretty little girl... Shall we have some fun with her?"

The other grinned in reply.

Slowly, they started walking towards Ino.

Ino gulped.

She turned and started to dash away.

_Those men were definitely not drunk!_

Quick as lightning, Ino blinked as the leaner of the two appeared in front of her.

_How the hell were they so fast?_

Ino considered her options calmly. Or as calm as she could get.

She had no weapons, she wasn't good at close combat, the Mind-transfer jutsu was too risky, she couldn't outrun them.

Shit.

_I am in so much trouble!_ Ino wailed in her mind.

For the first time in her life, Ino was actually _scared._

_Who knew what those freaks would do to her!_

Ino's blue eyes widened as she saw that one of the men was walking towards her, with a grin on his face.

Ino started to run.

If she was going down, she wouldn't without a fight.

Predictably, the fast one caught up with her.

He grabbed her wrist and backed her up against a tree.

The fatter one simply looked on and grunted.

"Worry not, my friend. You can take care of her after I'm done with her."

Ino tried to scream for help.

If only she listened to Misaki!

The man covered her mouth and tied her hands and feet around the bark of the tree, like she was lying spreadeagled on the tree.

She tried to fight. The man was too strong.

He stuffed a gag into her mouth.

"Mmmm! MMMM!"

Ino tried to yell for help. Her eyes widened in terror.

The man simply grinned as he leaned closer...

And licked her neck.

Ino nearly exploded in outrage.

_Who the HELL does he think he is!_

His other hand started snaking up her inner thigh.

Ino's fear turned into anger. All of it.

_How DARE he try to molest me!_

She spat out the gag and headbutted him.

Hard.

The man staggered back in surprise. Then he glared at her.

"That's what you get for trying to molest ME! YOU JERK!"

The man smirked. "What makes you think that that is the only thing I will do?"

He withdrew a kunai. It was glinting in the dim light.

_He... He was going to kill her?_

_No damn way!_

"If you kill me, I'm going to make you regret it!"

The man chuckled. He walked over and held the kunai to Ino's dress.

A small part of it sliced open, and Ino was angry.

"You know _how much that dress costed? How dare you tear it!_"

He tore upwards again, this time reaching sightly above the middle of her thigh.

His intentions became clear, and Ino screamed the names of the people she thought of first.

"SHIKAMARU! MISAKI! HELP!"

In a flash, the men lurched in their movements, and Ino thought she saw their shadows connecting to a familiar silhouette.

"Shikamaru..."She gaped.

The men were struck down by flying shuriken. Another all-too familiar figure popped into sight.

Ino was never more glad to see her brown-haired friend.

Misaki cut her bonds. She was shaking.

Ino realised she was close to crying.

Misaki hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Ino..."

She sniffed and let go of Ino. Shikamaru trudged up.

Misaki smiled.

"I'm going to find Shino,"

She thoughtfully went off.

Shikamaru looked at Ino intensely. But his gaze wasn't lazy. It was critical and more...

Alert.

"Ino._ Ino,"_

He said, nudging her gently.

"What were you thinking? _Look,_ going off into the forest at night is _dangerous, _Ino. Especially the way you're dressed in right now," Shikamaru said, his voice no longer lazy, but sounding...

_Protective. _There was a stern expression on his face, one of utmost seriousness.

Ino recalled the night's events. How real it was. What could've happened to herself had Shikamaru and Misaki.

How close she had been to getting...

_Raped._

She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in tears.

Crying, sobbing her heart out in Shikamaru's arms.

He held her quietly, studying her.

She could feel him looking at her.

Bravely, she wiped her tears and stared straight ahead.

She could hear the music from the dance. It seemed far,_ far _away.

"Ino," Shikamaru said, murmuring her name.

"Can I have this dance?"

Ino nodded.

As they swayed to the distant rhythm of the song, Ino felt a huge rise of emotions again.

One that had seemingly been there ever since a certain someone gave her Forget-me-nots when she was 7.

Ino gave a tiny little smile. Her blue eyes were shining.

Like a happy dream after a terrible nightmare.

* * *

She was 12, and was growing up.

As he swayed to the music, he looked up at the night sky.

There wasn't any clouds to see.

It made sense, he supposed, that he couldn't see the clouds because of the dark.

Maybe, it was because clouds were _not_ meant to be seen in the night sky.

Maybe, because the beauty of clouds were maximised during the day.

With the sky a vivid shade of Forget-me-not.

Just like her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**I have finally revealed the reason why this story is a T.**

**If you liked this chapter, please review and rate or like and favourite.**

**Please.**

**SOPA is stressing me out. A lot.**

**Please at least give a review. I need to know feedback, if not how am I to improve?**

**Loving you guys forever,**

**Cyan Rubies.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

It had been 5 days, and Misaki had been busy preparing Shino's present.

She sat there at her table, exhausted and molding the tiny objects in her hands. She held them up to the light and smiled. Now for the last part.

She sat there, concentrating and infusing the objects with chakra.

She smiled as they buzzed to life.

* * *

"Shino!"

He turned around as he heard Misaki calling his name.

"Misaki." He acknowledged.

"Shino. I wanted to give you this." She said, flushing, holding out a beetle made out of ice.

It crawled onto his extended finger. The beetle's buzzing reminded him of his kikai.

"I have one too." She said, gesturing to a similar beetle resting on her forehead protector.

"If you ever in trouble, Shino, just shatter the beetle." She said smiling.

Shino was touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you." Shino said, looking at the little beetle crawling on his finger.

"Oh! Come to think of it, Shino, the Chunin Exams are coming up, so you should start training hard! Not that you haven't been training."

Misaki smiled at him.

"I've got to go for training with my team now. See you around, Shino-kun."

Shino found himself annoyed by the thought of the dark-haired boy who had been talking to Misaki during the dance.

As Misaki walked away, Shino frowned.

Did Misaki just call him 'Shino-kun'?

* * *

Alena Sensei walked around the training grounds, waiting for the last of her students to arrive.

Or rather, Misaki.

She checked her watch. One minute to she is late.

It wasn't like her to arrive this late.

She gave a slight smile as she saw her student waving at her and her teammates. c

She checked her watch again. She technically wasn't late.

She smiled and gestured at Kaiser and Ikamaru to stand up for her announcements. Misaki hurried into place next to Kaiser.

"Hello, my students. I am making an announcement, so listen up. In a short span of time, the Chunin Exams will take place. It is a dangerous exam that sets to challenge your team spirit, teamwork, and capabilities. Therefore, I am now asking if you all if you are interested in taking part."

She could tell by their facial expressions that they had caught on.

They had to do this as a team.

She smiled in pride as they all nodded their heads.

Misaki was somewhat hesitant, though.

She attributed it to the fact that the girl had little confidence in herself.

Way too little.

She smiled approvingly.

"I have already signed you all up. But I am proud that you all have agreed on taking part in this together. Our training for the Chunin Exams shall begin right now. It will be tough and arduous, but I believe that you rookies can handle it."

She gave a good-hearted chuckle.

Her students nodded in understanding.

"Now. All of you will have to run 10 rounds around the village," She glanced at Ikamaru. "No 'buts'!

It will help you train your physical stamina. Then we will resume to our training and sparring."

Misaki set off a second later at the speed of light.

Alena Sensei watched as the boys twitched in shock before setting off in a half-hearted jog.

Kaiser caught up to Misaki, and they were now jogging side by side.

Then, they slowed down and started jogging alongside with Ikamaru.

She chuckled.

After training, Misaki approached her and asked her for help in inventing new jutsu's.

Alena Sensei frowned. Then she said,

"I would go with a genjutsu or incorporate Transformation in your jutsus'. For example, think of something that's light."

"Flower petals?" Misaki blinked.

"Maybe. You could transform those into weapons."

Alena Sensei continued

"But remember, it is best for a jutsu that's effective yet simple."

Misaki stood up, smiling and thanking her sensei before leaving.

* * *

That night, Misaki had quite a few ideas for her new jutsus.

She had a weird dream.

A man with black hair and wearing a mask was darting in between mirrors.

Mirrors of ice, she realised.

21 of them.

A few people was trapped in the gap in the middle of all the mirrors.

The masked man was attacking the trapped victims with needles of ice.

In the haziness of the dream, she wanted to help the people trapped in the mirrors.

She couldn't make out who they were.

Then she saw pink, black, and yellow and immediately put two and two together.

Team 7.

This was a trouble that they would eventually face.

She woke up.

She had a feeling that she had been meant to observe the use of the jutsu.

But she was instead compelled to warn them about it.

* * *

She tapped the blonde-haired boy on the shoulder.

"Naruto?"

She said.

"Eh?"

Naruto said, turning around.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Misaki. Misaki Akahana."

"Oh yah! You were the one who fought against Sasuke during the sparring matches last time!"

He said dramatically, pointing his finger at her face.

"Em, that was 5 years ago. But, still, that's not the point."

She said.

"Yesterday, I had a dream of Team 7 trapped in crystal ice mirrors by a masked mam. I think it was probably when you guys would be on a mission. But, the situation looked really bad. Like most of you were severely injured."

"Just... if Team 7 goes on any missions, please help me tell them to be careful.

You included."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks for the info, but nothing bad will happen! Believe it!"

"Ino wouldn't be very happy if something happened to Sakura. I bet you wouldn't be happy if Sasuke died.

So, please, look after them, and yourself while you're at it."

She thought for a while, and added.

"Hinata would be devastated if you were hurt."

He brightened bup.

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I going to find Hinata-chan!"Naruto said happily, while sprinting away.

* * *

It was the day of the Chunin Exams.

Phase 2.

Misaki had gotten through the first phase. So did Shino, Ino and Shikamaru.

She was pleasantly surprised when it was a test of willpower rather than knowledge.

She rounded up her teammates and friends.

"Be careful."

She whispered hoarsely, full of nervousness and anxiety.

Then she turned around and waited for the proctor's instructions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

The exam had begun.

Ikamaru sprung into action immediately.

He told his teammates that the best way was to keep moving and in formation.

Misaki agreed.

She planned out the formation.

"Ikamaru. You have sharp eyes, so you should stand at the front.

Take note of the locations and look out for threats.

Kaiser, you are good at weapons. Work together with Ikamaru to pinpoint any threats.

As for me, I will take the back. I will try to make sure that we are not followed and back you guys up if anything should happen.

Remember, we can do this!"

Kaiser and Ikamaru gaped at her. They had never seen her so full of confidence, and so serious.

They handed Misaki the Heaven Scroll they had.

"You should take care of it."

She looked surprised.

"Why me?"

"From now on, you'll be our leader."

She gaped at them, before giving a tiny smile.

"Thank you."

They nodded in unison, and set off.

* * *

They were travelling quickly.

When they paused to take a break and listen to Shikamaru's strategy(s), Chouji ripped open a packet of potato chips and started munching enthusiastically.

"Are you serious?" Ino shrieked.

"What? I was hungry." Chouji retorted.

"Be quiet! You could give away our position." Shikamaru said, groaning.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Quick! Hide!" He said, dragging them into the nearby bushes.

3 ninja landed a few seconds after they had hidden.

He was horrified when he saw a single potato chip on the floor.

If the enemy spotted that,_ they were doomed._

The 3 ninja left quickly after scanning the perimeter.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh man," He groaned.

"I have to deal with 5 more days of_ this?_"

* * *

Ino sighed.

Her attempt to seduce Neji definitely did not go well.

Although, as she turned around to complain to her teammates, she could have sworn that she saw Shikamaru wiping something from his nose suspiciously.

She smirked, then she sighed.

She hoped Misaki was okay.

She even hoped that_ Sakura_ wasn't in trouble.

* * *

Ino gasped in horror.

Sakura...

She_ was_ in trouble.

Naruto and Sasuke-kun lay down on the floor, passed out.

Rock Lee had tried to protect Sakura, but he was knocked out by Dosu's soundwaves.

"Well Ino? What do you want to do?"

Shikamaru's voice rang in her mind.

"Ino. _Ino._ I know that Sakura was your friend once. So, what do you want to do?"

Ino blinked.

She could remember a little girl of bright green eyes and pink locks, smiling at her.

She remembered feeling happy as they talked together.

Days of laughter, and happiness.

She remembered the day Sakura announced that they were friends no longer.

That they were rivals.

The look of determination in her eyes.

Green eyes.

Just like Misaki's.

She had helped Sakura, just as Misaki had helped her.

Ino gasped. The girl ninja had grabbed a hold of Sakura's long pink hair.

Her heart wrenched with long-ignored fondness for Sakura.

She nearly cried when Sakura, filled with resolve, _cut off her own hair._

Ino came to a decision.

* * *

She charged into battle for a friend, Shikamaru and Chouji at her side.

They were no longer rivals, seeing that she was no longer interested in Sasuke.

If Misaki could see her from wherever she was now, she would have been proud.

All that she thought of was saving Sakura, her...

_Friend._

* * *

Kiba roared happily.

"Y'know, I think _we _are the first ones to reach this tower.'

Shino disagreed.

"No, I am quite sure I felt a presence here just now."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

They froze as a red-haired boy, a blonde girl and a brown-haired boy with face-paint suddenly walked past them.

Akamaru started to tremble again.

They stared at the trio, horrified.

At the red-haired boy who had been considering to have them killed, but eventually let them go.

For the second time in his life, Shino was scared.

* * *

Misaki smiled.

They had just succeeded in getting an Earth Scroll.

Kaiser and Ikamaru had trapped 2 of the members.

After finding that none of them had the scroll, Misaki did her Ice Mouse Jutsu and had the cute little snow mouse steal it from the remaining member's haversack.

The third member had been asleep, and Misaki didn't dare do her Ice Kitten Jutsu, however much she adored cats, for fear that Kiba and Akamaru would come running .

The last thing Misaki would want to do is have to fight against Leaf Comrades.

Or rather, her friends.

Take Shino for instance. Holding the scroll in her hands, she beamed at Kaiser and Ikamaru.

"Come on. Let's head to the tower. We should make it there in a few hours."

She was proud of her teammates.

* * *

As they approached the tower, which was now only a few metres away, Misaki found herself worrying.

About, Shino, Ino and Shikamaru and their teams.

Maybe even Team 7.

As she stepped into the threshold of the tower along with her teammates, she could detect someone's presence in the tower.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she saw a familiar dog come running up to greet them.

"Hello, Akamaru."She said, petting him.

She loved cats, but she loved dogs too.

Behind Akamaru, she caught sight of Team 8.

In came the familiar silhoettes of Kiba, Hinata and...

_Shino._

She gave a sharp intake of breath as her teammates greeted them.

Without thinking, Misaki went over to Shino.

And then she _hugged him_.

Blushing, she patted him on the shoulder and said, smiling at all of them.

"I'm glad all of you are okay."

She thought she saw a look of annoyance on Kaiser's face.

She brushed it off.

She was too,_ too _relieved that at least one of her friends were okay.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! :D**

**Hope this chapter was alright!**

**If you liked this chapter, remember to R&R!**

**I just love fluffy things, do you?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Cyan Rubies**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Misaki couldn't have been happier when _all_ of the people she knew made it through Phase 2.

It _had _been pretty tiring, waiting for them for 4 days.

But in the end, all of them still made it.

She felt sorry for the teams that didn't.

She might not have known the deceased ninja.

But somewhere out there, someone had lost a friend or a family member.

She felt..._sad._

Not to mention somewhat exhausted.

They had opened the scrolls, and a Sensei had brought them

She saw the Hokage sitting at the far end of the room.

She could see her Sensei standing near the Hokage.

Alena Sensei looked... grim.

Misaki wondered what was wrong.

The ninja stood in rows and at attention.

After the Hokage's speech, one of the proctors, Hayate Gekko requested for permission to make the important announcement.

The Hokage consented.

"Now, before the Third Exams, " He said, coughing.

Misaki wondered if he was alright.

He continued coughing for a long, long time.

"Ah... We have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the Third Exam. "

He coughed.

"Which is, the real one."

Whispers could be heard.

Shikamaru bursted out in outrage.

"Preliminary? What do you mean by that!"

Misaki sweatdropped.

Shikamaru must be _really, really_ pissed off from the Second Exam.

He did like to complain.

Sakura then asked the proctor to explain.

"Well, you see, the first and second exams might have been too easy. We never expected such a large number of you to still be standing here now. The rules state that a preliminary can be held at any stage to reduce the number of candidates."

Sakura protested.

"But... Is that fair?"

The proctor assured her.

"It's just to speed things up a little bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guests will be watching.

We can't afford to waste their time. They have come to see only the best."

"So, if any of you feel you are not in top physical condition, now is the chance to forfeit."

He ended in a fit of coughing.

Misaki watched as a guy called Kabuto(?) raised his hand to forfeit, against poor Naruto's pleadings.

"Anyone else?" He said, looking around expectantly.

To Misaki's shock, Ikamaru raised his hand.

"Why?" She inquired.

"My ankle is sprained. I wouldn't be good in a battle."

Misaki nodded.

"It's okay, you should home and rest."

She smiled at him encouragingly.

The proctor acknowledged him and allowed him to leave.

Inwardly, Misaki sighed.

_One down from Team Alena..._

The proctor continued.

"Well, as for rules, there are none.

You'll fight until one side concedes defeat, or until one side is rendered physically unable to continue the match. Naturally, those who are losing are urged to concede defeat to avoid a fatal outcome. As proctor, I might occasionally intervene during the match so as to prevent any unrequired , it is time to see what fate has been chosen for you."

He gestured to Anko Sensei, who said into her microphone clearly,

"Open the panel."

A section of the wall parted open,

The proctor continued.

"The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random. Before each match, the names will apear n the screen behind me." He turned towards them.

"As there's nothing more to say, let's begin."

The first two names appeared.

"Yoroi Akado VS Sasuke Uchiha"

Misaki frowned.

So the jerk was going first.

But Sakura seemed worried about him.

Misaki guessed that something had happened to him during the second exam.

But however much she disliked him, she hoped that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sasuke won.

Despite having been heavily beaten up by his opponent at first.

Kakashi Sensei then picked him up and brought him somewhere.

Misaki frowned. She hoped he was okay.

She gripped the railing tightly.

_She was so scared, so nervous..._

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, smiling when she saw it was Shino.

"Hey,"

"Misaki," Shino nodded.

He continued.

"You are nervous, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. More of a statement.

She nodded.

"You shouldn't be. You have been training hard for this. You don't have to worry."

Misaki smiled. Shino never meant to comfort her, he had always only told her the facts.

Still, she felt comforted.

Suddenly, she gasped upon seeing the names on the screen.

"Shino Aburame VS Zabu Abumi"

She hugged Shino then quickly released him.

_Seriously_, what was with her and hugging Shino?

"Be careful and good luck, Shino-kun. Not that you need it."

She gave a dry smile.

She could've sworn that Shino nearly smiled.

* * *

"Misaki. Thank you." He said. nodding at her direction, before starting to make his way down from the balcony to meet his opponent.

He meant it.

As he passed by Hinata, his heart raced even faster than it had raced when Misaki hugged him

"G-good luck, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded in reply.

Then he went all the way down and met his opponent, filled with resolve.

Shino started to make a plan. He noticed that there was a hole in the middle of his palm.

He guessed that the ninja attacked with it somehow.

He guessed that the other hand would have a hole as well.

Shino knew his plan. He had an ace in the hole, maybe two.

He couldn't lose.

Not in front of all his comrades.

He thought of Misaki, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kaiser, Ikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten.

He knew all of them.

Not that they knew him as well.

Shino was an observer.

And he was good at it.

* * *

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Good? Cute? Terrible?**

**If you liked, anyway, R&R, follow and favourite, or recommend to your friends if you happen to know someone obsessed with Shino fanfictions.**

**PM me if you have any inquiries.**

**Hope you liked my story so far!**

**Loving you always,**

**Cyan Rubies.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Shino waited to the proctor announced: "Battle begin!"

It had begun.

He proceeded to nod and he said mysteriously.

"You should consider forfeiting the match. With only one good arm, you are at a great disadvantage."

His opponent, Zaku, growled in reply.

" I could beat you with only one good hand!"

Zaku lunged forward. Shino blocked it effortlessly with an arm.

Shino said quietly,"I could beat you even if you have two good hands."

His opponents smirked evilly.

"Heh. Well, see about this! Slicing Sound Wave!"

A burst of powerful chakra bursted out in the form of sound from the holes in his hand.

Shino was blasted backwards, toppling on the floor.

His eardrums were painful.

* * *

"Shino!" Misaki gasped upon seeing Shino blasted onto the floor.

Was he okay?

Ino growled.

"He'd better be okay! Surely sll those training sessions with you should have helped!"

Sometimes, Misaki thought that Ino read her mind sometimes.

_Well, maybe she did..._

Misaki jokingly made a weird face at Ino before turning back to Shino's match.

She was worried when Shino wasn't getting up.

Was it...over!

"Come _on!_ Shino! Get up! You can do this!"

Misaki found herself shouting.

Misaki swore that she was crazy sometimes.

Or maybe, she was just hanging out too much around Ino.

A small part of her mind agreed that _that_ was probably the case.

Come _on..._

Misaki stared at the figure on the ground.

To her immense relief, the figure was slowly getting up.

She probably had a crazy smile on her face.

His opponent gaped in disbelief.

"What? How could you still stand?"

Shino was silent.

A weird clicking sound could be heard.

Misaki recognised it.

_His parasitic insects?_

She gasped. Insects were exiting from Shino's face.

His opponent looked both terrified and disgusted.

"Great. So now that you've creeped all of us out, what's the deal?"

_You did NOT just insult Shino-kun..._

The opponent sneered and Misaki glared at him.

_Who are you to talk? You have HOLES IN YOUR_ HANDS!

Misaki hardly knew what was going on with her these days.

Shino then proceeded to speak.

"I suggest you look behind you."

The opponent did, and he was greeted by...

An army of kikai.

He yelled in horror.

"So the deal is... If you use your good hand to fight me off, then, you will be left vulnerable to my army of little friends here. If you use your good hand to ward _them_ off instead, then you will have to worry about me."

He adjusted his sunglasses.

"Therefore, the only_ reasonable option is to forfeit the match._"

His opponent stood still for a moment.

Then, he yelled in resolve and yanked his hand out of the sling, pointing it at both Shino and his insects.

"NOW YOU DID IT! SLICIING SOUND WAVE!"

However, no chakra came out at all. There was a loud bang as his opponent stood there shaking.

"What's going on?" His opponent stood there, horrified.

"Well you see, " Shino said, materialising behind the opponent.

"Just now as I was distracting you with my _advice,_ I was actually sending my little friends to plug up those troublesome wind holes you have there. And just in case, I sent my friends to plug up _both holes."_

His opponents stared at his hands, shaking as he saw the insects in his wind holes.

Shino took the opportunity to knock him out.

The proctor walked over to the fallen opponent.

"It looks like... this one has had it. Shino Aburame wins."

Misaki found her crazy grin widening into a wider one.

"Good job." She said, smiling as Shino climbed up onto the balcony.

He nodded.

"I expect _you_ to do the same."

Misaki smiled.

Then she said sincerely,

"Thanks."

She stuck out her tongue.

Shino looked slightly surprised, his eyebrows shooting high into his forehead.

She really _was_ taking after Ino.

* * *

The next round involved a puppet master who tricked his opponent.

Was his name... Kankuro?

Misaki thought he was rather cute.

When Ino heard her tiny remark, she immediately shrieked.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT GUY IS CUTE?"

Then she calm down and said.

"You're _weird,_ Misaki."

Misaki saw looks of annoyance flash across Kaiser and Shino's face.

It wasn't obvious. What was their problems?

Ino said,

"I'm going to the washroom. Stay right here, Misaki."

Misaki nodded and looked at the screen. It was still flashing for a pair to fight next.

From afar, she could see Ino walking back.

Suddenly, she just stopped and gaped at the screen.

Misaki gasped too.

On the screen were the names...

"Sakura Haruno VS Ino Yamanaka"

_Ino... Looks like its your turn..._

She looked around. Ino had stopped and was now staring at Sakura, who was staring back at her, both equally shocked.

As Ino made her way down, Misaki called.

"Good luck, Ino! Show her who's the boss!"

Shikamaru then said.

"Ino._ Ino._ Good luck, okay?"

Ino turned around and grinned at them.

Misaki noticed her bright blue eyes linger on Shikamaru for a fraction of a second.

_Aw..._

Misaki was weirded out by herself. May be she _was _turning into Ino.

Her expression turned serious as the proctor said.

"Alright. Match begin."

The two girls then charged towards each other at the speed of light.

* * *

Ino was fighting hard.

_When did Sakura get so strong?_

Slowly, she got the upper hand and was about to deliver a ferocious punch when an image of little Sakura flashed in her mind.

She was shocked when her hand didn't hit its mark.

_She...missed?_

Memories of their childhood came flooding back to Ino.

She thought of the memory, one of Sakura telling her about being rivals and the other about Sakura returning her red ribbon. Misaki's ribbon.

She teared up.

Sakura then started to speak. Her face and expression made it clear that...

_Was she TAUNTING_ her?

Ino was lost in memories, but she was enraged nonetheless.

_Why that little..._

"BILLBOARD BROW! YOU GO TOO FAR!"

Sakura looked back at her.

Sakura untied her forehead protector. She tied it actually to cover her large forehead.

Ino got the messge.

Smirking, she did the same.

The rivals glared at each other.

_That's it. We fight each other, no holding back._

_And this time, I'm not going to lose!_

* * *

Misaki watched as they flew swiftly back into action.

It was... so much more _powerful._

Misaki smiled.

She was so impressed at Ino.

Her way of trapping Sakura had been amazing, simply _brilliant._

She wondered why Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu didn't work. She could guess, but...

Were guesses ever truly accurate?

Her breath hitched as the ran towards each other at full speed, fists loaded with chakra.

It was going to be the final strike. She knew it.

Their fists connected with each other's faces.

They flew about 5 metres behind, slamming into the floor.

Misaki willed Ino to get up.

Ino didn't.

Misaki's eyes widened in worry.

The proctor finally announced.

"Looks like this is a draw. Match over."

"INO!" She yelled, dashing over to the wall along with Shikamaru and Chouji.

She looked at their unconscious forms, leaning against the wall.

_I-is she going to be alright?_

Asuma Sensei said.

"Don't worry. I don't think they need the medical care. They'll wake up in a few minutes.

They're going to be alright."

Misaki heard Shikamaru sigh in relief.

She couldn't stop smiling in relief herself.

She smiled at her unconscious friend.

In a way, Ino had grown up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Misaki was watching the match between Rock Lee and Gaara.

Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata's match had passed.

Misaki decided that she didn't like Temari.

_So what if she won? She had absolutely NO RIGHT to treat Tenten like that._

She however was quite impressed at Shikamaru's match.

Ino had waken up just in time to see it.

Her friend had_ screamed her lungs out _cheering for Shikamaru.

Predictably, Shikamaru yawned.

"You're being loud. That's troublesome."

Even more predictably, Ino started retorting angrily back at him, yelling from the balcony.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Misaki had sweatdropped.

Naruto won, but Hinata was severely injured.

Misaki's heart ached for how Shino must be feeling right now.

Shino had went to visit Hinata at the infirmary. It made Misaki kind of sad, that he might no see her match.

But Hinata was injured. She needed _company._

_His object of infatuation is injured..._

However, everything should turn out alright.

Misaki was freaked out by the sheer_ power_ of their Gentle Fist attacks.

Misaki cursed the screen.

_Why? Why did you have to pair Hinata with Neji? It's so unfair!Hinata has never done anything wrong!_

She paused, as if waiting for an answer.

_So? Now you giving me the silent treatment?_

Misaki sighed. Maybe she was taking over Ino.

Or maybe, she was so nervous that her mind was all jittery.

_Hm. Most probably._

She heard a yelp of pain.

She turned her attention back at the match.

Was Gaara... crushing Lee?

She shut her eyes she heard a sickening snap.

_How...could...he..._

She opened her eyes.

_Do...that...without...even...batting...his...eye?_

_What was he?_

The sound of bones cracking would remain in her mind.

Forever.

* * *

It was Kaiser's match.

Chouji's match had passed. He had lost.

Misaki watched.

It was his match now...

Which meant...

Hers was _next_.

Misaki couldn't control her breathing.

She gripped the side of the railing, feeling like vomiting.

All the time, she focused on Kaiser's match.

She watched as Kaiser threw deadly needles and kunai at his opponent with flawless accuracy.

She knew he was a good fighter.

As Kaiser descended onto his opponent with a kunai in hand, intending to finish his opponent, his opponent suddenly did something.

He activated a paper bomb.

Kaiser was sent flying backwards into the air and his opponent was slammed into the wall.

It was a draw.

"K-kaiser?" Misaki stuttered.

_Had Kaiser..._

_A draw. He didn't lose. Neither did he win._

_Was he alright?_

That means...

"The match is over. It's a draw. "

Misaki started shaking.

"Final match.

The screen flickered.

"Yadoko Daroi VS Misaki Akahana"

It was time.

"May these contestants please come down so we can begin the match."

The proctor said.

Misaki gulped, and clenched her fists.

"Go Misaki! You can do this!" Ino cheered encouragingly. The rest simply looked at her.

Misaki tried for a tiny smile but it didn't quite work out.

"Thank you, Ino," She said in a hoarse whisper.

She wished Shino was here. However, he would still be with Hinata.

Taking a deep breath in a futile effort to calm herself down, she began to walk down the steps of the balcony, one at a time.

* * *

"Battle begin."

As soon as the battle begun, Misaki, who noticed the two weird holes underneath his arms in his shirt, knew she was in trouble.

Her opponent was from another village she did not recognise.

He did a jutsu, and two chakra and_ physical actual_ arms appeared in the holes.

So, this guy technically had four arms.

Four arms.

She was in trouble.

It wasn't until the man was making his way slowly to her that she realised she needed to_ move._

She then charged up to him, and attempted to kick him.

She stood there shocked, as the man caught her leg with one of his arms.

Great.

Misaki was freaking out.

She_ was_ in trouble.

She never fought anyone with four arms before.

She evaluated her choices.

One, she could attempted to punch him, he would grab both her arms and legs, completely immobilising her before attacking.

Two, she could try to escape.

As Misaki shifted back, she realised that she could not move.

At all.

_Shit!_

It was the only time she would swear.

She stood there, petrified.

_She was going to lose._

_Maybe, die._

_Like her parents. Like all her family._

She was shaking, remembering her mother motionless on the living room floor.

Gone. Forever.

She snapped out of it.

But how could she get free?

The man's chakra hand was like steel.

Did she really have to like, kick him?

Hurt him?

Misaki never really hurt anyone, like ever.

The most hurting was really only the time she made Shino fall down when they saprred.

_This was different. That was sparring._

_Now you are saving your life. There is a big, big difference._

Hm.

Suddenly, Ino bursted out yelling.

"COME ON MISAKI! STOP BEING SO GENTLE FOR ONCE! FIND THAT TIGER IN YOU AND KICK HIS ASS!"

Misaki looked up and saw Ino leaning over the railing, looking at her expectantly.

_Tiger, huh?_

Then, she looked past Ino and saw a familiar person with sunglasses.

He was looking at her intensely.

_Shino...Wasn't he with Hinata?_

Misaki looked at him enquiringly. He gave an empathic nod, and Misaki knew what he meant.

_I expected you to do the same._

She had to win. She couldn't lose, not even to a freakishly strong four-armed guy.

_She had to._

With an angry roar, Misaki sent chakra to her feet and backflipped. Sending her opponent with her.

* * *

While Misaki landed on both feets, they hurt.

People were not really born with the ability to do backflips.

Her opponent was lying behind her, groaning.

Misaki felt guilty.

After all, who would like getting tossed in the air and landing on the head?

She was lucky this time.

If she was caught next time, she doubted she could be lucky with her moves.

Okay.

If she didn't want to get caught, she would have to avoid close-combat for now.

_Just great! Misaki mentally wailed._

She took a deep breathe.

Her opponent had gotten up and was lumbering in her direction.

He looked angry.

_Of course he was!_

Misaki realised he wasn't very fast.

_Was it because of his four arms? Making it hard to regulate speed?_

Maybe.

Hm.

Misaki had an idea.

She wasn't sure if it was going to work, but it was her best shot.

She was never good with estimates, but she had to try.

She watched.

As the large opponent lumbered nearer.

And nearer.

And nearer.

"MISAKI! What are you doing? GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Ino yelled in dismay.

_Don't worry, Ino..._

_I have a plan._

_A bad one, but still a plan._

Misaki could almost feel Shino staring at the back of her head.

The opponent was about two metres away now.

Misaki sensed chakra in four of his hands, clearly intending for a killing strike.

It was time.

Misaki reached into her pouch and grabbed a familiar paper-like item.

* * *

Shino watched as Misaki did several familiar hand signs.

"Ice style! Snow mouse jutsu!"

A icy mouse appeared and started running towards the large opponent.

The opponent with four arms stopped in his tracks and scoffed.

"What's this? A cute little mouse?"

The cute little mouse clinged onto his leg.

Smoke started curling off the body of the snow mouse.

It flipped over and tagged a paper bomb onto his leg before running back towards Misaki.

Far too late had the opponent realise that he had fallen right into Misaki's trap.

The paper bomb exploded and the opponent was sent flying high up into the air.

And knocked out. Cold.

The proctor looked at the unconscious opponent.

"Looks like... the match is over. Misaki Akahana wins. That concludes all matches. Can the winners please come down."

With the cute little mouse in tow and Ino cheering a bit too loudly, Misaki walked over to the proctor.

When Shino finally came down, he looked questioningly at Misaki.

"What?" She said.

"I like cats better, but I don't want Akamaru to come running."

* * *

Misaki was number 8. She was to fight with someone named Dosu. Shino had to fight the cute puppet master Kankuro. Shikamaru was to fight Temari.

The mean girl.

The last stage would be a month from now.

So from now, it was training.

New jutsus.

New training sessions with Shino, Ino, Kaiser and Ikamaru and Shikamaru.

One month couldn't just go to waste, after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Misaki was grateful that she didn't have to go up against Shino in the third stage Exam.

Or at least, fight against him in the first round.

She was going up against Dosu Kinuta, a person who used sound waves to attack his opponent.

Wiping away a bead of sweat, Misaki started to work on her new jutsus.

* * *

One moth passed in the blink in the eye.

Misaki was hurrying to the arena. Was she really going to be late?

_She couldn't be! What would Shino say if she was disqualified?_

Shino would never forgive her. The guy could hold grudges for a long, long time.

Not to mention, Kaiser and Ikamaru.

Misaki knew the disappointment Kaiser had faced when his match ended in a draw.

Poor Kaiser.

Her two big brother-like friends were no doubt counting on her to become Chunin for them.

She doubt it would ever happen.

But she had been training. Misaki hoped that she had become stronger.

She checked her watch, realising there was only 10 minutes left to she was late.

She started to run, her long dark hair lashing out behind her.

* * *

Shino was worried.

_Where was Misaki?_

She had probably been doing some last minute training and lost track of time.

Typical.

As Shino stood there with the rest of the contestants with the exception of Misaki, Naruto and Dosu Kinuta, he thought about Hinata.

He had not really seen her ever since the match. He had gone and visit her after his match ended.

He wondered silently if she was watching.

Then, he looked at the time and saw that there was 5 minutes left.

If Misaki didn't make it in time, he would never forgive her.

* * *

Ino was tugging at her hair angrily.

_Where was Misaki?_

_Even annoying lazy bum Shikamaru is here already!_

Sighing, Ino leaned back on her seat. She was sitting next to Sakura.

She had made it clear that she was not interested in Sasuke Uchiha anymore.

Sakura had looked shocked.

"So what I'm saying is, Sakura, is that you still have 48 other girls to compete with."

* * *

Misaki rushed into the gates, panting.

She walked onto the arena and checked her watch.

Two minutes to spare. Technically, she wasn't late.

She was still out of breath, and was grateful that her match was second last.

"Misaki." She heard Shino say.

"What?" She said, turning around.

Shino adjusted his sunglasses and looked at her.

"Next time, you should come earlier. And you know why? I do not want you to get disqualified."

Misaki smiled sheepishly. She shrugged and looked around, noticing that Naruto and her opponent, Dosu Kinuta, and Sasuke Uchiha was not present.

Where were they?

* * *

Ino sighed. Sakura was worried. She had that look on her face.

The look on her face was one full of worry.

For _Sasuke. _He wasn't here yet,_  
_

Even Ino, was slightly worried.

It wasn't like him to miss a match. Especially after he had insisted on taking part in the preliminary.

_Where was he?_

Where was _Misaki?_

She sighed looking around.

_Oh. She's right there._

Ino smiled. And checked her watch.

Typical of Misaki to show up two minutes before the exams.

* * *

Naruto had come storming in. He was late by a few minutes, but he still made it.

Misaki frowned.

So where was Sasuke and Dosu Kinuta?

She sighed.

She was just standing there next to Shino, looking up at the crowds, trying to spot Ino, Kaiser or Ikamaru.

She spotted Ino sitting next to Sakura and smiled.

Were they friends again?

She spotted Kaiser and Ikamaru, sitting a few sits away.

She smiled at her 'brothers'.

_Thank you for coming, you guys._

* * *

The proctor cleared his throat.

"Look here. Take a look at your match-ups."

Misaki saw that her name was last, for some reason. Dosu Kinuta's name was nowhere to be spotted.

She looked at the list closer.

She would be fighting against the victor of Shikamaru's and Temari's match.

Which meant, if Temari won, Misaki would get to fight her and take revenge against her for being a mean girl.

But if Shikamaru won, Misaki would have to fight against him.

One of her friends and Ino's...

Meh. They should get together already!

So she should be hoping that Shikamaru would win _and_ lose?

What would happen if there was a draw?

So many questions.

_The weirdness of it all!_

Uh oh. She was becoming nervous again.

When she was nervous, she was weird.

* * *

Misaki saw the look on Shino's face when Kankuro forfeited the match.

Misaki thought Kankuro was cute.

It was probably influenced by her state of weirdness during the preliminary.

But the look on Shino's face was simply...

Angry.

Shino's face wasn't easy to read, but Misaki had 5 years of practice.

Poor Kankuro. Shino wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

So now, it was Shikamaru and Temari's match. Sasuke's match had been delayed, which was completely unfair that his match was delayed just because he is a Uchiha.

Shikamaru was hiding in the shadow of the wall, thinking of a strategy.

His hands were doing the weird thing again.

Misaki was going to fight the victor.

She gulped.

She could hear Ino cheering enthusiastically.

"COME ON, SHIKAMARU! MAKE THAT LITTLE GIRL CRY!"

Misaki smiled at the cheering.

Shikamaru looked annoyed, but she could see a tiny little smile in his expression.

* * *

Shikamaru gave up.

HE _GAVE UP._

AND THAT TEMARI WON. EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT.

Ino was furious at Shikamaru. How frustratingly _lazy could he get?_

He had the game all planned out. He was going to win. Then he gave up.

Now it was Misaki's match, and she would have to fight Temari. Ino didn't like her. Not one _bit_.

Chouji was sitting beside her munching on his potato chips. Sakura was sitting beside her, looking extremely happy and relieved.

_Why?_

Ino scanned the surroundings. She saw Sasuke walking into the arena.

_Ah. That explains it._

Ino smiled and leaned down on her chair. Then she straightened and looked at him again.

_Was his hair... longer?_

* * *

Sasuke's match was being held before Misaki's.

The Hokage had apparently ordered that his match come first, since he was the reason for the large turn up in the first place.

Hm. Misaki huffed.

Her battle was last again. Again! Was she like cursed to be forever the last?

And she was nervous again. Ad becoming weird like Ino.

Ino was naturally like that. Misaki wasn't.

_Temari, huh? At least you don't have to fight your friend._ Misaki frowned as the match started.

Between Sasuke and Gaara.

Gaara. He scared her. He didn't seem... natural. The way he didn't even hesitate hurting others. The sound of breaking bones was still in her mind.

* * *

Terriying. Simply terrifying.

It was obvious to Misaki how much Gaara was trying to _kill_ Sasuke Uchiha.

_It... I-it's not natural!_

_Just who is this guy?_

Gaara was hiding in a sphere of sand, probably preparing a dangerous jutsu. The sand sphere was forming spikes. All of them were aiming for the Uchiha.

Aiming to _kill_.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed his right arm,did some hand signs, and a sound of what seemed to be a thousand birds screeching could be heard.

She gasped. Sasuke's arm was crackling with _electricity?_

"_Chidori!_" He bellowed as he started running towards the sand sphere.

His arm impaled inside the sand dome, and the sand stopped writhing.

Sasuke had stopped Gaara. Whatever Gaara had planned to do.

* * *

Shino was standing in the balcony, some distance away from the siblings named Temari and Kankuro. The puppet master who Misaki seemed to have been infatuated with. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

They were anxiously gripping the railings, and looking visibly nervous.

Then, Kankuro spoke.

"What does that lunatic think he's doing? How long is he going to stay in that thing?"

Temari replied, eyes fixated on the sand sphere.

"I don't know, but he's not following the plan. He's no good to us like that."

Shino wondered what was going on.

"_Plan?"_

* * *

An inhuman hand came out of the hole Sasuke created.

The sand crumbled, and there stood Gaara, his shoulder bleeding.

Suddenly, there was feathers with a weird twinkling sound.

_What?_ Misaki looked around. People were falling asleep.

_A genjutsu?_ Misaki did the handsign.

"Release!" She said.

As if on impulse, the feathers were directed away from herself.

_What's going on?_

Several ANBU in black cloaks leapt up on top of the audience.

The few people awake included Sakura, Kankuro (Misaki resisted the urge to fangirl), Temari her opponent, their mentor, Kakashi and Guy Sensei. They were all looking around grimly.

_Where was Shino?_

* * *

**A/N: The suspense! Where is Shino again? *Dun dun dun!**

**If you liked this chapter, please review, favourite or like, it would mean so much to me.**

**Thank you for taking time to read this chapter.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Cyan Rubies**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Was it an...invasion?

Misaki thought so.

Everywhere around her, people were fighting against enemy ninja.

Brave people like Kakashi Sensei, Guy Sensei and Alena Sensei.

Misako watched. What should she do?

Fight?

Misaki knew that Alena Sensei wouldn't have approved of it.

A small minority of spectators were awake. The rest were fast asleep.

Her friends, Ino, Kaiser, Ikamaru, Naruto, Shikamaru.

_What?_

_Shikamaru?_

Something was _wrong._

Misaki watched as Sakura went to wake up Naruto and Shikamaru.

Naruto stirred as Sakura did the hand sign and said,

"Release!"

"H-Huh? Sakura? What's going on?"

Sakura shushed him before stealthily making her way to Shikamaru.

She twitched as she saw Shikanaru move slightly.

_"Why you little..."_

She bonked Shikamaru on the head.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat up and rubbed his head.

Ino would never forgive Sakura if she had seen her hit Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru yawned.

"I just didn't want to get involved."

Far too late did Misaki realize that an attack was heading their way.

"W-"

Misaki was about to scream when Guy Sensei protected them.

"Go." He said.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded.

Sakura replied.

"I'll tell you along the way."

As they prepared to leave, Shikamaru stopped suddenly.

"Misaki. Look after Ino, will you? She's troublesome."

Misaki looked at the sleeping form of Ino and smiled.

Shikamaru left.

Misaku went over to Ino and sat next to her in Sakura's empty seat.

She hoped they would be okay. She didn't have a good feeling about the mission. Especially when it was associated with those two guys. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara were_ trouble._

She turned around and gritted her teeth. She wanted to wanted to actually do something

She looked around.

Shino was still nowhere to be found.

Misaki's eyes widened as she saw a figure standing on the stone wall in the distance.

The figure, was looking around anxiously. Like she was waiting for a signal. Then, she turned as if to leave.

Misaki could not afford to let her get away. They were enemies.

They were attacking her_ village._

She scrawled a short note to Ino.

"Ice style! Snow kitten jutsu!"

A snow white kitten quickly appeared in a swirl of frost.

"Look after Ino and the rest and give her this note, okay?"

The cat nodded in understanding and put the note in between its mouth.

Misaki learned that Ino wasn't one who appreciated being left out. Especially without notice.

Not only Ino, not to mention Shino.

She turned around and chased after Temari, who had started to leave.

She tossed a kunai at her retreating figure.

Her opponent jumped up to dodge it and looked at Misaki in irritation.

"What do _you_ want? I don't have the time right now!"

"You owe me a battle."

Misaki didn't know where her guts came from.

"Didn't you hear me?" I do not have the time right now!"

Judging from the way her opponent was acting, Misako could tell that Temari was stressed out over something. Nervous and worried even.

Misaki was eating into precious time.

"Are you a coward? It's not as if I'll beat you or you are as strong as they say you should be able to finish me quickly."

Misaki could almost imagine Shino's and Ino's remarks.

Ino would be like," WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MISAKI! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SHOW OFF!"

Shini would say,

"Misaki. It is not wise to insult your opponent. And you know why? You would be getting riled up more than they need to be."

Misaki herself was scolding herself for being so confident. She had seen Temari's abilities.

Where was Shino anyway? If she managed to win, she would go find him.

_Stay safe, Shino._

_I'll see you later._

* * *

Battle begin.

Temari smirked. "Fine. I'll make this quick."

Temari showed the first circle of her fan.

Strong winds blew at Misaki as if willing her backwards.

She gritted her teeth.

Temaei didn't seem to be making a strategy. She didn't seem to be, at least. Instead, she seemed more intent of keeping Misaki away from herself.

So, her specialty is long-distance attacks.

Ok then.

Temari then made her next move. She showed the second circle of the fan.

The wind power increased dramatically. The trees were rustling violently and the leaves were blown away by the strong wind.

Misaki clenched her fists as she stood her fists.

She needed a plan. Or she is as good as dead.

She noticed that the leaves were landing sweeping circles near Temari's feet.

She stood her ground and watched as Temari repeated and swung her fan.

The way she swings her fan is the same, so...

The leaves would land at about the same place.

And, it didn't have to be leaves.

Misaki had a plan.

She hoped it would work.

She brought her hands together, and did some hand signs.

"Ice style! Snow flower jutsu!"

Her new jutsu. It wasn't perfect yet, but Misaki hoped it would serve its function.

Beautiful white rose petals materialised into the air, just as Temari swung her fan.

As predicted, the petals landed in a circle near Temari's feet.

As soon as the petals made contact with the ground, frost started spreading across the ground to Temari's feet. Just like flowers booming.

Temari tried to jump up to dodge the frost, but she couldn't.

Soon, Temari's feet was fast frozen to the ground.

Enraged, Temari swung her fan wildly while at her feet in an attempt to free herself.

She revealed the third circle and gave a wide full swing of her hand.

Misaki was almost quite literally blown away by the power.

Misaki was shocked. Around her, cuts were appearing on the tree truks. As if Teari was hurling invisible kunai. A tree branch gave way and flew towards Misaki at full speed.

_What the-_

Misaki didn't even have time to dodge. The branch slammed against her stomach, scratching her.

Misaki coughed out blood.

* * *

Ino woke up.

Or rather, she jerked up and looked around, knocking into the cat in her lap.

The cat jumped off and tilted its head at Ino.

"Where's Misaki? Where's Shikamaru?"

Ino was talking to a cat. She wondered what _was wrong of her, and what random bystanders would think of her._

The cat dropped a note at her feet and nodded at it.

Upon Ino's closer inspection, the cat seemed to be made up of snow.

'Okay," Ino said.

Communicating with a cat was rather easy.

She unfolded the note.

It was scrawled in Misaki's usual fat and round handwriting.

_Hey Ino,_

_I'm going after Temari. Be careful, there are fights everywhere. _

_Stay safe._

_Regards, Misaki._

Ino sighed.

So Misaki went after Temari, the girl Ino didn't like_ one bit._

_Stay safe, Misaki._

_Kick that girl's ass for me!_

* * *

Misaki held her side and felt blood.

This wasn't good.

_This wasn't good. AT ALL._

Misaki couldn't bring her self to look down. She could feel a small but rather large piece of wood in her side.

_She had to finish this battle quickly._

Ignoring, or trying to, at least the waves of pain in her side and the sticky feel of blood, Misaki went over to Temari and knocked her out.

She rested her opponent's unconscious head onto her fan.

She deserved to be treated with respect.

Misaki twitched. Even though Temari obviously though otherwise.

She examined the ice.

It had spread to Temari's mid-thigh and was...

About 2 inches thick?

Misaki was _terrible _at this kind of thing.

She had to go back. The pain was getting more unbearable by the second, and Misaki's head was spinning.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a strange greenish light near her forehead protector.

_Was that..._

_The ice beetle._

The beetles she had fashioned for herself and Shino.

Did that mean... Shino shattered his beetle?

Realisation dawned on Misaki.

She remembered.

* * *

_"If you are ever in trouble, Shino, just shatter the beetle."_

* * *

Shino was in trouble.

Misaki set back to the arena. There had to be someone there who could help.

She clenched her fists as she dashed back, ignoring the searing pain and biting her lips in worry.

She saw someone at the arena. A man wearing sun glasses and a large overcoat.

She knew him. Shino had never really introduced them, but the similarity between them made it obvious.

She approached him.

"Shibi-san," She croaked.

"Please. Shino is in danger. Please help."

She released the beetle in her fingers and it flew towards Shino's father as if on instinct.

_"Follow the beetle." _

She said in barely a whisper, as her world turned black.

* * *

Shino last recalled losing consciousness after inhaling Kankuro's poisonous gas.

He recalled holding Misaki's beetle in his hand.

It was a draw. Shino defeated Kankuro, who in turn defeated him.

He woke up to a familiar figure standing in front of him, arms extended, drawing out toxic with the help of his insects.

_Father._

His fater saw that he was awake, and said,

"You're awake."

"Don't thank me. It was your friend who led me her. She saved your life, but she is probably in worser state than you are right now."

He released hhis hand, and an icy beetle fluttered out of his hand and towards Shino.

_Misaki... saved him?_

_She was in a bad state?_

Shino was furious. Misaki was injured, but his father had helped him instead.

It wasn't fair to his father. He knew.

All he could do is hope.

That_ she_ was alright.

* * *

Misaki woke up in a surrounding full of white.

Someone was sitting next to her.

"Shino," She tried to say but it came out like a croak.

"Don't talk. You know why? You are not fully recovered yet."

Then he paused, and added.

"Ino was here just now. She just left."

Misaki gave a dry smile.

"You alright, Shino-kun?"

Shino nodded.

Then he said.

"Misaki. Thank you. And you know why? You saved my life."

Misaki shook her head.

"Your father did."

Shino knew there was no use arguing. She was stubborn, in a good way, sometimes, but still stubborn.

Shino smiled. Inwardly.

* * *

Misaki smiled at her friend.

There was a tinge of regret in her heart and an aching in her side.

She looked at her friend, reading into each other's expressions.

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you, Shino-kun._

_But when I am, I'll prove it to you. Somehow._

_I'm just glad you're alright._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N: I've decided to do author's note this way so I can do cliff hangers easier, and so people might actually read this? There might still be some comments at the bottom. So, guys, I'm aiming for at least 15 reviews in a few chapters.**

**Kind of impossible, but it's worth a try. Please just voice out your thoughts and opinions.**

**Please* Does puppy eyes.**

**Hope you will like this chapter.**

**Warning: From this chapter on, there will be quite a lot of timeskips. So look out, I guess?**

* * *

Misaki remembered the old Hokage's funeral. Everyone was dressed in black. Throughout the ceremony, all she thought of was the kindness he had shown her during her mother's death.

* * *

_"Misaki Akahana."_

_"I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha. Track him. Watch out for him."_

_"I want you to do this because I know you are capable. You are the last person he would suspect."_

_"This is a mission, but at home. The aim is just to keep an eye out for him. Should he seem to feel like leaving the village, you are to try and persuade him.'_

_"If it doesn't work, tell him to see me."_

_"Good luck."_

* * *

Misaki watched as the dark-haired ninja knocked out the pink-haired kunoichi.

She could see open affection in his eyes for the girl.

She recalled that Sasuke and Sakura had went to the dance together. Had feelings bloomed since?

As he carefully lifted her to the bench, he knelt down and looked at her in regret. It was carefully masked, shielded by his expression.

She heard him say softly, lower than a whisper.

"_Sakura...I love you."_

* * *

"So you really decided to leave."

Sasuke looked at her, looking annoyed.

"What are _you doing here?_"

"It's none of _your business."_

Sasuke glared at her.

"If you want to know, I'm her to give you a talk."

"Look, I don't need any."

Misaki glared at him.

"Yes. _You do." _Misaki said fiercely.

"You think the world revolves about just _you? Why are you even doing this?"_

_"I need to take revenge."_

_"Do you have any idea how this will affect us? Sakura? Naruto?_ Why, even Ino, but she won't admit it, seeing as to how madly in love with Shi-"

Misaki covered her mouth. _Stupid mouth._

"You won't understand."

"Yeah? I won't understand? _I won't understand?! __I tell you, Sasuke Uchiha, that I understand this as well as you do!_

You, are not the only _freaking person who _has gone through losses." Misaki flinched as she accidentally the word. She continued angrily, going on a roll.

"I used to think you were actually strong. I never thought you would be so _weak as to not be able to withstand losses."_

Sasuke was glaring daggers at her, his eyes full of anger and malice.

"_What. Did. You. Just. Say."_

He grabbed the scruff of her jacket and threatened menacingly.

"You only lost your mother. I lost my _whole clan."_

Misaki clenched her fists. Then she said, her voice eerily quiet.

"_Really? Who said I didn't lose my whole clan?"_

Sasuke caught on her hidden meaning and fell silent.

"_Look. _In the life of a ninja, losses are to be expected. And as ninjas, we are expected to grow from those losses."

Misaki looked up at the night sky and thought of Shino.

She sighed.

"Sasuke Uchiha. If you are still not convinced... Lady Tsunade would like to see you."

"Now?"

Misaki confirmed.

"Now."

"It would be very quick. It wouldn't take up a lot of your time at all."

Sasuke hesitated. He paused and walked the way back to they village.

Misaki watched him go the Hokage's Tower with a smirk.

_Mission accomplished._

_She wondered what Tsunade-sama wanted to do about Sasuke._

_She wondered what decision he would make._

_Go, or stay._

_It depended on Lady Tsunade._

* * *

_"Naruto Uzumaki. I need you to go on a mission. This one is very important. We have found out that the Akatsuki are targeting you. So, we have decided to-"_

Misaki could only hear so much as she passed by Tsnade-sama's door.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto went on a mission.

He never came back.

His name was inscribed on the black rock that was meant to honour their deceased ninja.

Strangely, they never had a funeral for him.

Now, Sakura was all alone. Misaki and Ino had started to hang out with her after Naruto was announced to be...

_Gone... Forever._

* * *

Hinata was crying. Badly.

_Naruto-kun... He's gone..._

Simple admiration had blossomed into a crush. Had... it blossomed into more?

Hinata knew it had, ever since Naruto-kun asked her to the dance.

Shino was nearby, but Hinata... wanted to be alone.

_Naruto-kun... I will never forget you..._

She was still crying when Shino left.

* * *

Misaki leaned on Shino's shoulder, with his arm around her shoulder.

It was a position she was used to.

Of course, was those silly people who tittered about it, but Misaki thought it was only friendly to be like that.

At least, she thought.

She didn't understand though, why her heart was racing.

She could feel Shino-kun's kikai buzzing and his heart beat almost as quick as hers'.

Misaki spoke.

"Shino-kun?"

Shino signalled for her to continue.

"Will everything ever be the same? With Naruto and Sasuke gone?"

Shino thought for a while.

"I don't know. But there is one thing for certain- We'll have to cope with it somehow. Maybe things change drastically, or remain the same. but we have to learn how to deal with it. And you know why?"

Misaki humored him.

She gave a tiny but sad smile.

"Why?"

"I have said this before, but I will repeat it. Only for you."

"We are ninja, and ninja are meant to grow through losses."

"Oh."

"Shino-kun?"

Shino looked at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Shino didn't know, but Misaki was thanking him.

Thanking him for _everything_ he had done for her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N; This will be a somewhat special chapter because 22 is my favourite number!**

**If you enjoyed, do review, favourite or follow!**

**Remember, I'm aiming for 15 reviews. Special thanks to CrazyDamson and elli_sofia for reviewing so far!**

**Type out your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Was it cute? Fluffy?**

**Hope so.**

**Regards, Cyan Rubies**

* * *

"_Hey Misaki!"_

_"Hey Ino! What's up?"_

_"Oh... nothing really. Just that yesterday, someone told me they saw you and Shino sitting together. In an affectionate way, I mean."_

_Misaki flushed red._

_"That's nothing. We always sit like that._

_"Really. Really?" Ino blinked, looking surprised. _

_Misaki nodded._

_"Y'know, I thought you were hiding something from me, but turns out I was wrong."_

_"But seriously, Misaki. Do you like him? Like more as a friend?"_

_Misaki blinked._

_"More as a friend?"_

_Ino nodded, looking serious._

_Misaki frowned and thought for a while. Her senses were screaming "Yes!" while her sense of rationale was a firm word. "No"._

_"I really don't know any more."_

* * *

Misaki wqs walking with Shino to Motoyoshi village.

"Shino-kun? Do you know how much longer we have to walk?"

Shino looked at her.

"I think we should almost be there."

"I wonder what we have to do on this mission."

Shino shrugged.

Misaki was nervous. It wasn't everyday you went on a mission with your best friend. Especially after that day.

So what did she feel about Shino?

Seriously, Misaki would have done anything to get Ino or Shino on her team but team Alena worked pretty well.

Now that Shino was on her team, for this mission at least, Misaki didn't know what to think.

* * *

"_Shino. You're in charge."_

_"Why me?" Misaki asked._

_"Because, no one else is available, and I have my own reasons."_

_Tsunade-sama gave a dry smile._

_"Shino, you will find that this mission is quite fitting for you. You'll find out soon. You two will set out tomorrow heading towards Motoyoshi village."_

_"You are dismissed."_

_Shino and Misaki nodded._

* * *

Misaki saw a rather haggled old lady using a cane walking their way.

"Excuse me? Do you know where is Motoyoshi Village?"

"Oh? Yes I do, dear. It is right up ahead," The old lady gestured behind her.

"But be warned. Motoyoshi is a place where even the dead laugh. If _you start laughing,_ you're finished."

Misaki stared after the old lady, looking especially shocked.

"W-_What?"_

* * *

Shino knew Misaki was touchy about subjects of the dead. Especially after her mother's death and the time Ino bought her to watch a zombie movie.

He looked suspiciously at the old lady before continuing to walk up the hill.

"Come on, Misaki. If that old lady is correct, we should be reaching there soon."

They continued walking. Misaki was thinking about what Ino had said and what the old lady had said.

Ino, being the self-proclaimed master of the mind, had thought her how to multi-task.

One simply had to concentrate.

Misaki occasionally cast Shino furtive glances.

Shino occasionally glanced at Misaki to see if she was alright.

The most awkward moment would occur when they both glanced at the same time, which would result in Shino pretending not to look and Misaki turning a deep shade of crimson.

That, however, did not deter the two from caring.

* * *

They reached the village a short while later.

They had read Tobei Kagetsu's will, then went for dinner. Shino was to serve as a replacement chief mourner for Futo.

Before anyone could chow down, Shino said quietly.

"Don't eat anything yet. I will first eat to see if the food is poisoned.'

Misaki didn't question him, but Futo did.

"What? Why? Are you suggesting that my relatives would go so far as to poison me?"

Shino replied.

"I will not be affected as the parasitic insects in my body would be able to break down any poison I consume. This is merely a precaution."

The others fell silent.

They watched as Shino took a bite after the other, until he had finished his rice.

Shino smiled and said.

"Heh."

Misaki nearly sighed in relief, but she immediately stiffened up.

"Shino?"

_"Mwahaha! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!'_

Shino started to laugh/cackle uncontrollably.

Futo smiled.

"Well. He seems to be in pretty good spirits. I guess the food must be safe to eat!"

Misaki looked on with horror. She slapped his chopsticks out of his hand.

"No! Don't eat it!"

She said fiercely.

"Look at Shino-kun! This isn't natural!"

Shino was laughing away. He slammed his fists on his table and managed to force a few words out. Futo was horrified.

"To think my own flesh and blood would go so far as to try and poison me!"

"This poison- my insects are unable to break it down!"

He laughed hysterically.

Misaki asked fiercely.

"_Who prepared this food?"_

Mai stuttered.

"Well, I did. But the back door is never locked! _Anyone_ could have come in!"

"There is no time. To contact. The Leaf Village!" Shino snorted, between wheezes and cackles.

_"Misaki!" _Shino suddenly called, hugging his stomach in an attempt to stop laughing. He smashed his fists against the dining table and gestured at her.

"_You will_ have to stand in for me tomorrow, Misaki!" Shino managed to blurt out before continuing his unstoppable fit of laughter.

Misaki gulped, but nodded.

"R-rest assured, Shino-kun. I'll do my best. _You should focus on _getting better."

Shino nodded in approval, making his way up to his guest room, still cackling.

All through that night, Shino-kun couldn't stop laughing. It didn't help that laughter was loud, to the extent that Futo blurted out exasperatedly for Shino to stop laughing or he would not be able to sleep.

Misaki shuddered at the weirdness of it all.

_Was Shino-kun alright?_

_I mean, like laughing so much when you're not used to it should hurt._

_Right?_

Misaki went down to the kitchen and made a decision. She went down to the kitchen to take a warm towel and made a cup of hot chocolate, adding some very mild sleeping pills she found from the medicine cupboard.

She went quietly over to Shino's room and knocked on the door.

Shino opened it, still desperately trying to stifle his laughs.

"What... Is it... Misaki?"

"Shino-kun. H-here's a warm towel if your stomach starts to hurt and here's some hot chocolate. There's some mild sleeping medicine in it," She admitted quickly. "You can drink it, but I don't know if it will help though."

Shino nodded, his hand over his mouth, trying not to cackle as he took the items from Misaki with the other hand.

"Thank...you, Misaki."

Shino brought the mug to his lips, forcibly drinking down some hot chocolate.

"It won't help me sleep, but it does calm me down a bit."

"Misaki. You should... have some. You look like you haven't slept for days."

Shino handed her the mug and looked at her, wheezing slightly.

Misaki turned bright red. _She.._

_Share a cup of hot chocolate with... Shino?_

Misaki slowly brought the mug to her lips and sipped some quietly, all the while still flushing furiously.

"Do you still want more, Shino-kun?"

He shook his head, wheezing in an attempt to not laugh naturally.

Misaki smiled.

"You should at least try to rest, Shino."

Shino nodded and started laughing loudly again. Misaki turned to leave.

"Misaki! Thank you!" Shino said, hugging his stomach in between laughs.

Misaki waved.

"See you tomorrow, Shino-kun."

Then she left, heart tingling with joy.

She set the mug in the sink in the kitchen and made her way back to the room, feeling drowsy.

She smiled as she heard silence.

Shino finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Misaki bit her lip.

How on earth did these people come up with the most ridiculous stunts.

_By ridiculous, of course Misaki meant hilarious._

She pinched herself and willed herself to focus.

A fat guy was dancing in front of her, half his shirt up, a happy face painted on his large stomach.

Some water was splashed onto the smiley face's eyes, and it began to comically cry.

Misaki let out a laugh just as a bang was heard.

The barrels behind her had fallen over.

"What was that?"

People was whispering, looking at the fallen over barrels.

"The wind, probably."

Others replied, eyeing the suspiscious barrels.

Tsukiko turned to Misaki.

"Young lady, did I seem to hear you laugh?"

Misaki gave a dry smile.

"No, I didn't, ma'am. I would never laugh during someone's funeral."

Tsukiko seemed unconvinced.

"Mai? Did you hear the girl laugh just now?"

Mai turned away and answered.

"What? All I could hear was the barrels falling over."

"Hmph." Tsukiko said, defeated.

Misaki let out a sigh of relief and turned to examine the barrel.

She could see tiny insects flying out of the barrel.

_Thank you so much, Shino-kun._

She turned around, just to see Tsukiko ripping off her husband's wig, revealing a smiley face over there as well.

Misaki pinched herself. Hard.

_Are you kidding me?_

Defeated by Misaki's silence, the man went back to sit next to Tsukiko.

The priest (the_ ridiculous-looking priest_) looked her way.

Misaki smiled in relief.

"As chief mourner, I thank all of you for showing up at Tobei Kagutsu's funeral. "

The priest got up to leave. Tsukiko was looking furious.

However, a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

What's_ going on?_

Misaki squinted.

She saw a figure along with three little children.

Wait!

Was that... the dead man?

Misaki's mind was screaming hysterically.

_ZOMBIE! GHOST! HE"S ALIVE!_

Misaki blinked in shock, as Futo ran out from his hiding place.

"Father?"

One of the little children spoke.

"See, Father laughed at _my_ joke, so I'm the funniest!"

A purple haired girl replied.

"_No! _Father obviously laughed at _my_ joke!"

A little brown haired girl replied timidly.

'Please! Don't fight!"

The large figure appeared.

"Futo! Tsukiko! Your sister Mai is right! We shouldn't fight!"

A gong appeared in his hand.

Ding ding dong!

The man started dancing around while saying things like.

"The fox is red! Ding Ding Dong!"

Misaki found herself laughing. Hard. As if the unreleased tension from not being able to laugh was pent up and made her laugh hard, along with the rest of the audience.

_This. Was. So. Weird!_

* * *

Shino finally stopped laughing.

He could see Misaki in the crowd, laughing demurely with her hands over her mouth.

She must've been trying not to laugh the whole time.

Shino decided that his purpose had been served, retrieving his insects and poofing back into his original form.

Misaki gaped in shock.

Her green eyes were gazing at him.

Her jaw twitched, before relaxing into a wide grin.

Maybe it was worth throwing away all his dignity.

* * *

They were walking back home.

Was their mission a success? Shino thought so.

"Hey, Shino-kun!"

Misaki spoke suddenly.

Shino turned and looked at her.

"Did you_ really make up those jokes?_ The ones about the fox and all that?"

She was staring at him enquiringly, green eyes glittering.

Shino looked at her sharply.

"_Not a word."_

Misaki's grin grew even wider.

"What's wrong? _Shino-kun?" _She teased lightly.

Shino stiffened and he groaned inwardly.

"Come on, Shino-kun, of course I won't say anything. At least you're not laughing anymore."

Shino relaxed.

Misaki stopped in front of him, her head tilted. She smiled demurely.

"But you _are_ funny. Just accept it, Shino-kun!"

Misaki turned to continue walking, when she felt Shino put his hand on her shoulder.

She jolted and turned red, heart racing.

"Misaki. Thank you."

* * *

Back at home, all alone.

Misaki had not forgotten Ino's question.

_"But seriously, Misaki. Do you like him? Like more as a friend?"_

Misaki had not known the answer then, but now she knew.

Her heart raced as she felt his touch, a distant memory, on her shoulder.

Unknown feelings were making itself known. Misaki _knew_ it.

_"Yes. I believe I do."_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: This shall take place 4 years later, when the peeps are 16. Woohoo!**

**We are now in Shippuden!**

**If you liked, please please please review, favourite or follow. All for the sake of fluffiness. **

**Spoiler: Don't read if you have not read the last chapter, or you don't want to know what's going on and want to figure out yourself.. Last chapter Misaki was finally aware of her feelings for Shino. Shino is still oblivious and infatuated with Hinata. Shikamaru still hasn't made a move on Ino yet.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't stick to the manga or anime at all, so I guess this is sort of AU? I don't know. Someone help. **

**By the way, I will only start to edit the grammar and spelling after this story is done. I don't know when though.**

* * *

It had been 4 years.

9 years of knowing Shino.

4 years when she realised she actually liked him.

Shino's infatuation for Hinata had seemingly grown.

Misaki, along with her teammates, Kaiser and Ikamaru, had all managed to become Chunin.

Misaki no longer kept her long dark brown hair in a high braid.

Now, she simply braided it low and kept it over her left shoulder.

The red ribbon which she had given Ino and Ino had given back was tied back some of her bangs, though some messy longer parts had fallen out and framed her face.

Her Akahana necklace, with the golden chain and red rose, was around her neck as usual. She wore her forehead protector over it.

She wore a crimson shirt with a large, over-sized jet black jacket, a dark pencil blue skirt. To Ino's dismay, she no longer wore leg warmers but instead, one of her legs were fully bandaged. Her trusty bag full of shuriken, paper bombs, kunai and a pack of tissus hung by her side in a cream-coloured bag.

The first thing Ino noted when Misaki arrived in her new outfit was that she was more covered up than ever.

"Seriously, Misaki. You're not going to get any guys if you dress up like that."

Ino was joking, of course. But Misaki liked her new outfit and stubbornly decided to keep it.

Her teammates, her _incredibly awesome _teammates had complimented her on the outfit.

She smiled slightly as Ikamaru smiled at her.

Kaiser, upon arriving, immediately remarked.

"Misaki...You look be- I mean nice."

Misaki thanked them quietly. It was nice that her teammates were so nice to one another.

They were like brothers to her, they were.

Ino had seemingly wore her old outfit without any bandages and a hairclip. Her long blonde hair had grown long since she last cut it during her match in the Chunin exams.

Shino, on the other hand, added a large overcoat along with a mask to his outfit.

* * *

Misaki smiled as she saw Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji walking together.

Shikamaru was walking in the centre, with Ino and Chouji at his side.

Occasionally, Ino's and Shikamaru's hands would brush against each other, which would result in Ino turning red, while Shikamaru would have a microscopic blush and jump slightly.

She smiled in glee. Her theory that Ino and Shikamaru was in love with each other was possibly just proven.

Seriously. Only Shikamaru could make Ino blush like that.

She had to get them together somehow.

Shikamaru was too lazy to ask Ino out on his own, while Ino was too immersed in the traditional way.

Basically, she had to get _Shikamaru_ to ask_ Ino_ out. Bold as Ino was, she would never ask someone out.

Her smile faltered.

A voice inside her scolded her.

_Shouldn't you be concerned in your own problems? Instead of nosing around in others?_

She replied silently.

_Ino and Shikamaru was her friends, she couldn't just leave them. She had to help, however terrible with these things as she was._

_As for her own troubles..._

_She had no control._

_Shino-kun was madly in love with Hinata._

_However much she loved Shino, he may never feel the same way. Ever._

Misaki sighed dejectedly.

_Wait. What day was it? _

She checked her watch. It was the 13th of April.

_Realisation struck her._

_A week from now, it would be her birthday._

Perfect.

She thought through her plan quietly.

* * *

First, she gave the invites to Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino immediately proclaimed that she was going and that Shikamaru had to go too.

Shikamaru had grumbled that it was troublesome but he would go.

Then she found Kaiser and Ikamaru.

Kaiser and Ikamaru apologised.

Kaiser explained.

"You see, Misaki, me and Ikamaru are leaving on a dangerous mission on the day itself."

"Oh."

Misaki blinked.

"Why am I not going?"

"Tsunade-sama thinks you need a break, since you came back from another mission."

"Oh."

Misaki smiled and patted Kaiser on the back.

"Good luck."

She could've sworn that Kaiser turned slightly red, but ignored it.

She smiled and said goodbye. She was disappointed that her two brother-like teammates weren't coming.

But if it was a mission, it couldn't be helped.

She found Hinata on the streets, walking along.

"Hello, Hinata!" Misaki greeted.

Hinata looked up and gave a slight smile.

"M-Misaki. Hello," She said.

Misaki felt bad for Hinata.

She never seemed to really smile after Naruto was gone.

She handed Hinata the invite.

"Oh. T-thank you, Misaki."

Hinata took it and thanked her again, telling her that she would get back to her later before walking away.

Misaki frowned. There was still an invite left.

_Shino._

_Where are you, Shino-kun?_

However, at the end of the day, Misaki still couldn't find him. She sighed and started to do handsigns.

* * *

Shino was sitting at home, when he heard a knocking on his window.

He opened the window, expecting Misaki to be hanging outside his window, asking if he wanted to train.

Instead, a white fluffy kitten made from snow hoped in, tilting its head at Shino, dropping a note at his feet.

He recognised the kitten. It was Misaki's snow kitten from the ice style jutsu.

He picked up the note and read it.

Written in Misaki's familiar round handwriting, it said.

_Dear Shino-kun,_

_I'm having a sleepover party next week, on 20th April in celebration for my birthday._

_Would you like to come?_

_It would mean a lot to me if you did._

_Thank you. Reply if you are coming, please!_

_Love from Misaki._

Shino smiled inwardly. The message was simply screaming that it was written by Misaki.

He went to his table and was about to take a pen to reply when his door opened.

His father was standing at the door. He eyed the note in Shino's hand.

Shino's father had already read the note, and knew that Misaki was the one who had saved SHino a long four years ago.

"Shino. If you would like to ask me if you can attend the party, you may."

With that, Shino's father turned and left, closing the door gently.

Shino looked after his father even when the door was cloed.

His father had read the note somehow? Typical.

He wrote a reply.

_Misaki, _

_I am going to your party. Thank you for inviting me._

_Shino._

He read Misaki's original invite again and frowned.

_"Dear Shino" and "Love from Misaki"?_

He opened his drawer and looked through the other notes from Misaki. There was also a random word bolded in every note. For one, the comma was bolded.

Shino found it strange.

13 notes in all.

All of them were written that way.

He was bemused. The notes _really were _screaming to have been written by _her._

_This was Misaki, after all._

He handed the reply to the cat and kept the original note, placing it carefully in his drawer.

For some unknown reason, his kikai were buzzing more than usual and his heart was racing.

He watched as the cat zipped out of the window and out of sight.

That left another problem.

What should he get for Misaki?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: It's time to have fun!**

**If you liked this chapter, review, favourite or follow!**

* * *

Misaki fiddled with her thumbs. It was 3.55pm.

Her guests were supposed to come at 4 pm.

She glanced towards the living room.

She had prepared ice-cream and cake. There were in the fridge.

She had prepared party tokens to thank her guests for coming.

She had made pizza and spaghetti. There was also a large bowl of salad on the table. (For Shino, of course)

The bottles of drinks and several packs of potato chips was laid out neatly by the side of her table.

She hoped it was good enough for them.

She had cleared her room so that there was space for 5 sleeping bags to be placed side by side.

She sighed and checked her watch anxiously.

3.57pm and no sign of them.

She was quite sure her birthday was on 20th April and _not 1st April._

She sighed in relief as the doorbell ran.

She practically ran to answer the door, tripping over her own feet in the process.

"I-I'M COMING!"

Misaki yelled in panic as she got up immediately, dusting herself off and opened the door quickly.

She tilted her head in confusion upon seeing Kaiser and Ikamaru standing there.

"Don't you guys need to go on that mission?"

Kaiser replied.

"Yeah. We're leaving right after this."

In unison, both of them handed Misaki a parcel.

Both of them were colourful and neatly-wrapped.

Misaki gaped before accepting them.

She had not received presents in a long, _long_ time.

"Thank you guys so much!"

Misaki gave them a hug each, and smiled.

"Good luck. We're celebrate my birthday again at Ichiraku's after you both come back from the mission, alright?"

They laughed. Misaki smiled as they turned to leave.

"Goodbye,' She whispered. Kaiser's ears were red and Ikamaru was talking to him.

Misaki bet that they were worried about the mission. So was she.

She hoped they were going to be alright.

_Well, they'd better be!_

As Misaki was about to gently close her door, a hand swung out to stop it.

She flushed upon realising she might have closed the door on the hand.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't really see you..."

She turned to her side, flushing to see that it was Shino who kept the door open. Behind him, a grinning Ino, a bored-looking Shikamaru and a downcast Hinata could be seen.

She checked her watch.

4.01pm.

"You guys are late!" Misaki said grinning.

Shino looked at her and said.

"Misaki. It's not April Fool's day. As I recall, it is April 20 and not the first of April. There is no need to joke around."

Misaki rolled her eyes slightly at Shino's humor.

She ushered them in.

"U-um... There's pizza and spaghetti and... Salad..." Misaki said somewhat awkwardly.

"Um, Shino-kun?" Misaki asked.

Shino looked up at her.

"You like salad, right? You should help yourself."

Shino nodded in appreciation and went to take some salad.

"Yo! Misaki! Happy 16th Birthday!" Ino said grinning.

"Thanks, Ino." Misaki smiled at her and started walking towards her.

Ino stopped her in her tracks by throwing a neatly wrapped present in her way.

Misaki caught it.

Ino grinned mischievously, before standing up next to her. She ruffled Misaki's hair playfully.

"Happy Birthday, Misaki. At least you didn't invite Billboard-Brow.'

Misaki laughed. Ino and Sakura were friends, but of course Ino was joking.

As if on cue, the rest started to give her her presents. Shikamaru lazily slid it from the floor to her feet, while Hinata and Shino graciously handed it to her.

She thanked them all. However, when it came to Shino-kun, she simply bowed her head, blushing slightly as she thanked him.

It was a basket, and Misaki gasped when the lid popped open and a pair of large green eyes stared at her own.

Misaki squealed as she cradled the little baby kitten, which had a snow white belly and dark brown fur.

She gently placed the kitten on the floor so it could roam around. Then she gave Shino a hug.

"Shino-kun! Thank you so much!" She said smiling.

Shino nodded and patted her on the back.

Misaki let go of him and immediately scolded her self for being so reckless. After 4 years, she_ still_ had that stupid habit of hugging him accidentally. She flushed.

Misaki smiled and hugged the kitten, which mewed in delight.

With that, everyone started to make their way to the dining table.

Ino grabbed a bag of potato chips. Misaki smiled. She too, was fond of potato chips.

"I'm not on a diet anymore! So I can eat _this! YOOHOO!"_

Misaki smiled. She seemed to remember Shikamaru saying that Ino would be twice as popular if she had some meat on her.

Misaki plopped down next to her and started attacking the potato chips. Ino jokingly said.

"Oh, come on, Misaki! Just get your own pack!"

Misaki smiled.

_This was going to be so fun!_

* * *

Having ate their fill, they proceeded upstairs to play games.

"Yo Misaki! What games do you want to play?"

Shino heard Ino ask.

Misaki scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I didn't really think about it. What game do _you _want to play?"

Ino grinned deviously as she whispered into Misaki's ear.

Misaki had a grin on her face.

She ran downstairs and came up again with an empty lemon tea bottle.

Shino groaned inwardly. He knew what game they were going to play.

"Truth or dare," Ino said to no one in particular, knowing they could all hear her.

Despite Shino's, Shikamaru's and Hinata's mild protests, Ino still remained grinning and forced them to sit in a circle.

"Ok, so who's going first?" Misaki asked innocently.

Ino replied.

"Well, I am. And I'm going to ask you: Truth or dare?"

Ino gave her the sort of look which meant that Ino would tease Misaki forever if she chose truth.

"T-truth." Misaki said, fiddling with the end of her braid.

Ino grinned deviously, and Shino could see Misaki gulp in regret.

"_Well, I dare you... To kiss that guy sitting to your right."_

Misaki's eyes widened and she turned deep red as she realised _that guy_ was Shino.

"W-what?" Misaki blinked, glaring daggers at Ino.

"You heard me." Ino crossed her arms, looking smug.

Misaki's eyes were so wide open and so red, that she looked comical.

Not that Shino had any right to be joking around, since _he_ was the one Misaki was dared to kiss.

What had happened to Misaki?

She seemed to be blushing and stuttering a lot more.

For... 4 years now?

Hinata was fiddling with her fingers again.

Shino watched as Ino taunted Misaki playfully and Misaki took a deep breath, playing with the end of her braid.

"Wait! I have to tuck my little kitten in bed. He's sleepy,"

With that, Misaki got up and walked over to the little kitten, placing it on her bed and gently wrapped him in her blankets.

Then, she sat back down.

Shino watched as she leaned towards him and gently pecked him on the cheek before turning away, noticeably embarrassed.

Shino's heart was beating faster as he took a deep breath.

He could feel Misaki's lips on his skin.

He shook his head and attributed it to Hinata's presence.

Misaki suddenly was red with slight anger rather than embarrassment.

"Ino. Truth or dare?" She asked sweetly.

"Dare." Ino grinned, positive that she could deal whatever Misaki's dare was.

"I dare you to lock yourself in that closet over there with Shikamaru. And, you have to spill the beans. For like, 10 minutes."

Misaki said evilly. Shino shuddered slightly.

"About what?" Ino feigned innocence.

"_You know what I mean..."_ Misaki said just as innocently.

Ino huffed and flushed.

She went to drag Shikamaru into the closet with her.

Shikamaru protested and yawned.

"This is so troublesome," He remarked, getting up to avoid being dragged by Ino.

Shino looked after them, and knew Misaki was planning something.

* * *

As Misaki shut the door after them, Shikamaru sighed as Ino slumped next to him.

"Is Misaki kidding me?" She shook her head in disbelief.

Shikamaru said nothing. Then he yawned and asked her,

"Hey, Ino. What exactly did Misaki mean by...spilling the beans?"

Ino cursed inwardly as she blushed slightly.

_Shitshitshit!_

Ino sighed and leaned back onto the wall, flushing and crossing her arms.

She huffed and said.

"You think _I_ know what she's talking about, Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru looked at her and yawned.

Then he sat up and seemed slightly more alert.

"Ino."

Ino looked up and looked at him, startled.

"_Tell me the truth,"_

* * *

Misaki smiled as the two of them came out holding hands.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here it is! I was busy with a concert performance.**

**Remember to review, like or favourite!**

**Write out your thoughts, opinions, and guesses!**

**Thanks.**

**Regards,**

**Cyan Rubies**

* * *

Misaki woke up with a jolt.

She had a nightmare. Again. Around her, her friends were snuggled up cozily in their sleeping bags.

She sighed and walked to her balcony, opening the graceful curtains and glass doors quietly so as not to disturb her friends.

She leaned onto the railing, staring up at the big, beautiful moon.

_Her dream..._What was it about?

She checked her watch. 2 am.

She recalled her dream: 2 familiar shadowy figures walking on the street. A large figure had appeared, looming behind her. It was dark, and the moon was full.

Like that night.

She wanted to scream and alert the two in danger. She couldn't move.

She could only watch, as the figure killed them both with his long katana. She watched as the figure placed the katana back into its scabbard.

Then turned around, looking directly at _her._

"_Your next."_

* * *

Misaki suddenly felt something soft brush against her leg. She looked down to see that her kitten, was purring as it rubbed its head against her leg.

She gave a slight smile of affection for the little kitten, before cradling it gently in her arms.

She looked back and saw Shino, strangely sleeping with his sunglasses on.

_Thank you so much, Shino-kun._

* * *

Misaki watched as her friends left, one by one.

She thanked them all for coming.

As they left, she saw Shino nudge Hinata slightly, saying that they had to talk.

Misaki frowned at that, but willed herself not to get worked up over it.

She walked in her room, mind buzzing with worry from all the things going on.

The death threat.

Her unrequited feelings for Shino.

She was at a loss for what to do anymore.

After sitting in a moment of silence, Misaki made a decision.

She was going to confess. It couldn't go on any longer.

A part of her didn't want to. It was afraid. Afraid of possibly losing a nine-year friendship.

But was there any other option?

Even if Shino didn't feel the same way, he wasn't the type of person that would simply abandon his friends. Shino kun was not like that.

Anyways, if she was to be killed soon...

She might as well confess before it was too late. Even though she had already planned something out.

Right?

* * *

She left him a message on the phone.

It went:

_Shino-kun? Could you meet me tomorrow at 3? At our usual meeting place? If you can, please reply._

A day later, Misaki sighed. It was currently 2pm.

And no reply from Shino yet. 30 minutes later, there was still no reply.

Misaki was worrying.

Had something happened to Shino-kun?

She decided to go out and find out.

She went to the Aburame compound and knocked, but no one seemed to be even home. She checked the usual training place.

She wandered around aimlessly.

It was 3.30pm, and no sign of Shino. She was walking to the park when she saw him.

Or rather, _them._

_Shino... He was_ _walking down the pavement._

_Holding hands with..._

Hinata. It wasn't obvious, but the way they walked closely... It hurt.

Misaki watched, eyes wide. She bowed her head sadly.

No wonder Shino didn't reply.

He had been with Hinata all along.

Misaki realised she would look like a complete idiot, standing on the street with no obvious intention.

Shino and Hinata didn't seem to see her.

Not yet.

Misaki gathered chakra in her feet, and dashed at the speed of light past Shino and Hinata. The opposite way they were walking.

If they were going out, she didn't want to mess things up between them.

As much as she loved Shino.

Shino... was happier this way. She wanted them both to be happy. And them being happy definitely didn't include Misaki.

She managed to keep the inevitable tears from coming, and managed to run past them without getting detected.

* * *

Shino was glad.

Glad that Hinta had agreed to go out with him. They were now walking on the street, talking.

When they talked, Hinata had unconsciously held onto him, as she talked. She was pretty.

Shino suddenly felt a gust of wind. He turned around, but saw nothing.

He could've sworn he saw the end of a dark brown braid.

* * *

Misaki kept running.

She ran straight into Ino and Shikamaru, who was walking together and arguing about something again.

"Yo! Misaki!" Ino greeted happily.

Misaki tried to give a smile. She fiddled with the end of her braid, looking down.

"Hey, Ino."

"Misaki? What's wrong?" Ino said,concerned.

"Um... It's nothing! Really!"

Ino looked closely at her for a few seconds. Shikamaru was simply keeping his distance.

Ino sighed, sweeping her bangs to the side.

"Misaki... You found out about them, didn't you?"

Misaki nodded. Ino dragged her to the bench.

"Ya'know Misaki, I've known about you for a while now. I know you like him. It's obvious enough. To me, at least. That boy is no better than Naruto when it comes to feelings."

Misaki said, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Yeah. You're a genius, Ino. But if it makes him happy, it'll be okay."

Ino sighed in exasperation.

"Seriously, Misaki, you need to start putting yourself into your vocabulary. But seeing him happy will absolutely not make you happy! Not at all!"

Misaki shrugged.

"Won't you say you would do anything for Shikamaru to be happy?"

Ino gaped, speechless.

Misaki nodded as if to prove her point.

"He's happy. That's what counts."

Ino sat next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder and sighed. She muttered about how stubborn Misaki was.

Misaki stared straight ahead, the barely checked tears in her eyes.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned at how troublesome love was.

He remembered when he was young, he promised to get together with a regular girl who isn't too pretty but not ugly either, have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after his daughter is married, and his son a successful ninja. and spend the rest of his life playing shogi and Go. Then die of old age before his wife.

Ino wasn't _ordinary._ She was far from that. She was _extraordinary._

She was beautiful, too loud, too bossy, too vain. Too _troublesome._

That didn't stop him from loving her.

And now, Ino was _worrying._ About Misaki.

Shikamaru marveled at how dense Shino could be.

It was saddening Misaki and worrying _Ino_. Shikamaru couldn't say he had no part in it.

To him, it was simply obvious that Shino and Misaki liked each other. Maybe even love.

Shino was just too dense to realise it. He was no different then Naruto, really, when he was around.

Shikamaru sighed.

Love was so troublesome.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N: As my mother says, bad things always come in a string, but things will eventually get better.**

**Review, favourite, or follow if you like this story.**

**The cliffhanger...**

**C:**

**Regards,**

**Cyan Rubies**

* * *

Misaki was standing in Lady Tsunade's office.

The Hokage had requested to see her personally, and so she did.

The Hokage shortly came in, with a solemn look in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama? Why have you called me here?"

What Misaki heard next tore her world apart.

Feelings of worry, apprehension and a certain nightmare played in her head.

"_Misaki Akahana. We have received word that both your teammates, Kaiser Shurui and Ikamaru Chūjitsuna have been assasinated during their recent mission. Upon investigating, we have found out that there is a dangerous rogue from a neighbouring village who have been targeting Chunin who are close to Jounin level. This is a serious matter, and we suspect that you might be the next victim. Therefore, we would ask you to be on your guard, but there is one thing I would like you to do."_

Misaki stood there, holding back the inevitable tears and shaking. She gaped.

_This cannot be happening...Kaiser...Ikamaru..._

_Both of them...Dead?_

Misaki dug her nails into her arm, resisting the urge to scream.

'W-what i-is it, Tsunade-sama?"

She managed to say.

"We have a lack of ANBU at the moment. Therefore, I am promoting you to the rank of ANBU, seeing as there is no one else with a better advantage as you at the moment. A month from now, you will be going on a mission to track and eliminate the rogue ninja. In the meantime, we shall train you formally and carry out the funeral for the recently deceased. Since you have just lost your comrades and teammates, I will allow you to make the decision if you want to go."

Misaki really, _really _wanted to scream.

A part of her screamed at Tsunade to leave her alone. Her friends just died.

_Fricking died!_

_(Shino and Ino both said it was ok to want to swear)_

The other part screamed for vengeance. To avenge their deaths. To stop that stupid killer once and for all.

Misaki ended up nodding. She said nothing, but Tsunade-sama got the gist of it.

Tsunade-sama nodded.

"You will leave exactly a month for now. You will be the person in charge of carving their names on the Stone Memorial. Their funeral will take place next week."

Tsunade-sama had a sad look in her eyes.

She handed Misaki a yellow, folded piece of paper.

"Your comrade, Kaiser, has also left you a note. "

Misaki accepted it with shaking hands as she opened the letter.

* * *

_Misaki,_

_I have had the feeling that me and Ikamaru are being watched lately. By an enemy with unbelievable chakra levels. We sent letters for help through Ikamaru's tamed animals, but we found them all dead. It's hopeless._

_Ikamaru and I continued the mission. We knew we were going to die, in which the case I wrote this, since I don't want to leave with any regrets._

_I have been feeling this way for such a long time that it hurts. The truth is, I love you._

_I know that you will only love me in the way a sister loves her brother, but it's okay._

_When I'm gone, we'll look after you. Both me, and Ikamaru. We swear upon it. We swore it on the name of Team Alena._

_If you are seeing this letter now, it means that we're gone. Both me and Ikamaru._

_All the two of us asks is that you not beat yourself up over this. Do us a favour, and let us rest in peace._

_Ikamaru sends his farewells._

_And I'll always love you._

_Kaiser._

Misaki promised not to cry, especially in front of the Hokage, but she did.

A tear dripped onto the paper. And another.

_They're gone..._

_They're really gone..._

* * *

Misaki was at the funeral.

Everyone was there.

Shino-kun, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Kaiser and Ikamaru's family.

As if from far away, she heard a solemn voice asking for her to carve the names onto the Stone Memorial.

In a daze, she took out the present Kaiser got her.

A kunai. A special one.

It was pure silver, with a red handle.

She carefully walked to the memorial, holding the kunai in her hand. She found a space just enough for two names.

She carefully carved out their names. A letter one at a time.

_Kaiser Shurui._

_Ikamaru Chūjitsuna._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. Even though I couldn't._

_Ikamaru...You didn't deserve this. You were clever, sharp, studious, good with animals. Most of all, you were loyal._

_As loyal as your family name. Thank you...for everything._

_Kaiser... I'm sorry that I don't return you feelings. You were always there for me. You were never stuck-up even when you had your own fan club. You were constantly helping others. Thank you for everything. You were probably the most kind one among Team Alena._

_Both of you. Please. Rest in peace. I promise you I'm not beating myself over this...I'm just really..._

_Depressed. _

_I would do anything to see you guys just one more time. Just one more talk, heart to heart._

_But it's too late, isn't it?_

_Goodbye. My brothers._

* * *

Tears laced her face as she grabbed the hilt of her kunai, examining her work.

She clenched her fists and resolved to avenge them.

She looked back and saw Shino, who was looking at her.

* * *

Shino looked into her green eyes.

Sadness. Fury. Determination.

Such emotions were foreign in her eyes.

Shino disliked repeating himself.

But at this moment, he wanted to.

To remind her that ninja grew through losses. But he did not.

* * *

Misaki had just finished an intense training session with some ANBU.

Next session... There would be a test, and Misaki would be tested if she was truly worthy of the position.

She sat on the park bench and sighed.

Throughout the two weeks, she has grown distant. And cold.

But as such was a role as a temporary ANBU member. She had to distance herself from emotions, until her mission was over and done with.

She knew Ino and Shino understood.

She was suffering from depression, she was lonely...

But it was better that way. She could distance herself from her emotions, and maybe, the pain would one day go away.

Just maybe.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before her, and she saw who it was.

"Hinata." Misaki nodded.

"H-hello, Misaki. Want to go for a walk?"

Hinata gestured towards the woods.

Misaki frowned.

Was it just her... Or was Hinata being weird?

Her movements were jerky in a way, and her eyes...

Misaki couldn't see them, as if they were masked by shadows.

Misaki got up as Hinata led the way. She was on her guard.

She did a hand sign. She whispered.

"Release!"

Nothing happened.

Misaki frowned.

Nothing was up, after all.

Misaki hoped that Hinata wasn't offended. And that she didn't hear her.

They had stopped. Hinata had stopped in the middle of the thick, dense, jungle.

Misaki looked around.

She spotted a blood red cobweb hanging from a tree nearby.

_What was going on?_

Misaki stopped in her tracks as well.

Inwardly, she gasped in horror as she caught sight of something. Not something. A lot of somethings, scuttling from tree to tree.

_What... That...it couldn't..._

Hinata turned around, and Misaki saw her eyes.

Blood red.

"Hinata..." Misaki tried to ask her what was going on.

Hinata said, her face stretched into an unnatural grin.

"Oh, don't worry, Misaki Akahana. I assure you this is no illusion. This is so very, _very _real."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Yay! We reached 15 reviews! I'm so happy... *Cries**

**Thank you for those who reviewed!**

**Here's Chapter 27**

**Beware: Drama coming up**

**If you enjoyed, do review, like and favourite!**

**Regards,**

**Cyan Rubies**

* * *

"What the..."

Misaki looked at Hinata.

Had she gone mad?

And why was her eyes red?

She looked up at the scuttling things, jumping from the red cobwebs and circling them, as if planning to make a move.

She recognised their vivid bright yellow and black pattern. Warning colours.

She read about this breed of spiders before.

_Said to live only in a rare section of the forest in a distant village. This particular species of spiders are so rarely seen that they are hardly known, when they are one of the most dangerous spiders of all. A single bite can kill you in about a few hours. The sting is painless, making it hard for people to detect when they have been bitten. However, the fatal consequences are often obvious. It can be distinguished by its bright yellow and black patterns. However, the most obvious of all its traits is its cobweb, a shade of blood red, said to have been spun from the blood of its past prey. These spiders can be controlled by a ninja if he/she was immune to the poison. Due to how dangerous it is to go near the hostile spider, a vaccine has not yet been concocted for its poison._

_And its name is, the Kirā Arakune._

_Literally meaning Killer Arachnid._

Misaki was in trouble.

The spiders were converging on Misaki.

The strangest thing was, they were also converging on _Hinata._

How was this even possible?

A whole nest of unknown, fatal spiders loose in the forest of Konoha.

A type of spider whose poison didn't even have a vaccine.

How cruelly ironic.

If Hinata was the one commanding them, why were they also...

Attacking her?

Misaki saw Hinata's eyes flutter momentarily back to pale lavender before groaning.

"W-what? What's going on-"

Without another word, Hinata's eyes closed.

She fainted.

Misaki cursed as she went to pick Hinata up to protect her from the swarms of spiders converging on them.

Misaki was at a loss at what to do.

Both of them had been stung. Hinata probably had it worst.

It was clear that Hinata had not been acting from her own free will. But who?

Who would go so far to try to kill them?

Hinata was simply an unwilling puppet. Used to try to drag someone else to their doom as well as its own.

Misaki gasped.

It was so _obvious_ now.

The rogue.

The one who was targeting Chunin nearing the level of Jounin.

The one who killed _Kaiser and Ikamaru._

But Misaki wasn't a Chunin anymore, so why...

Was the killer simply...

Eliminating threats?

He obviously intended to finish Hinata and herself.

Even now, Misaki could feel the poison.

Flowing through her body. Eating away at her strength. Making her weaker, and weaker...

She had to do something.

Fast.

She did the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu. She looked at Hinata sadly.

Hinata no doubt would be reminded of Naruto...

She made her clone take charge and watched as it brought Hinata away, to the hospital. Another clone sent for help.

They would be able to preserve Hinata's life until Misaki came.

Misaki took a deep breath as she started to perform the hand signs for her jutsu.

As well as for her, she had no choice.

She was taught to neutralise the situation. Other's safety was more important than her own.

"Ice Style! 100 Ice needles!"

Misaki jumped into the air as a lot of ice needles materialised in the air, made from frozen water vapour. Each of them flew towards a spider.

Her onslaught repeated for ages. As many as she eliminated, more seemed to pour out of the nest, made of red cobwebs.

She did her snow flower jutsu and directed them to land onto the nest.

It froze as ice seemed to spread all over the nest.

Misaki froze some of the remaining spiders that survive the needles. She gathered them all in a plastic bag.

A few ANBU arrived on the scene.

One of them nodded. Misaki knew that he was saying, "Good job. You neutralised the threat."

She took her leave, entrusting the removal of the pests to the other ANbu.

They were much experienced then her.

She was low on chakra. And exhausted.

She mustered her remaining strength as she dashed towards the direction of the hospital.

When she arrived, a whole barrage of nurses greeted her, and medical ninja dragged her to a room, but not before Misaki handed over the plastic bag, full of the specimens.

"Here's the specimens... For the vaccine..."

Misaki managed to utter despite being exhausted.

She put a hand to her forehead as she began to sway.

When had the world became so dizzy?

She heard yells of alarm as she fell over, her world turning black.

* * *

Misaki woke up to the sounds of two people arguing.

Both voices were familiar.

One of them left the room while the other sighed in frustration.

'I-ino?" Misaki said timidly.

"Misaki! You're awake!"

Ino crushed her in a bear hug.

Misaki winced as Ino released her rather sheepishly.

"Sorry, Misaki! And don't worry me like that! You're always getting into trouble!"

Ino patted her on the back.

"So what's going on, Ino?"

Ino sighed and told her everything.

"So the threat is eliminated?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

'Seriously, Misaki? Speak proper english! Yes, all the disgusting spiders have been killed. By _you_, I mean."

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief. May be Ino didn't know that she was now an ANBU. Misaki decided to be careful not to let the vocabulary learnt slip again.

"Is Hinata alright?"

Ino was quiet.

"_Well?"_

"She's still in a coma. _And someone thinks its your fault for not getting her there quickly_."

Hinata... was still unconscious?

Maybe, she had gotten bitten far more times than Misaki had thought.

_It was her fault._

Misaki should have been able to handle it fine. She should have gotten Hinata to the hospital sooner...

Ino glared at her.

"I know what you're thinking, Misaki. It. Is. Definitely. Not. Your. Fault. You did your best."

Misaki was unconvinced.

Her surroundings were brilliant white and clean.

"Ino?"

"Huh?"

"How long have I been out?"

"5 days. Why?"

Misaki gasped.

2 more days to a month.

2 more days to her mission.

She cursed quietly, when she remembered what Ino said.

_And someone thinks its your fault for not getting her there quickly..._

"Ino?"

"What?"

"Who was the one who thought it was my fault?"

Ino was silent.

"Forget I ever said that, Misaki..."

"Who is it?"

Misaki persisted stubbornly.

"Sh-"

Ino covered her mouth.

Misaki frowned.

"Shikamaru?"

Ino shook her head.

"Then who?"

Ino sighed in defeat.

"_Shino, Misaki. Shino."_

* * *

A day later, Misaki was finally released from the hospital.

What Ino had said disturbed her.

Shino...

_Shino thought it was her fault?_

Misaki had yet to find out if it was true.

But she had a hunch it was.

The two arguing voices she heard...

Sounded exactly, she realised, the voices of Ino and Shino.

Why?

Did Shino not believe in her anymore?

Misaki shook the thought aside, her heart heavy.

_Relax..._

_It might not be true..._

She turned and found herself facing the flower shop.

Ino's flower shop.

She pushed open the door and was quite disappointed that Ino wasn't in.

An assistant was.

Misaki went over and found herself examining a bouquet of lavenders.

_Ino said they represented luck and happiness..._

She decided that she would buy them for Hinata.

The purchase came with a tiny yellow card.

Misaki wrote carefully.

_Hinata,_

_Do recover soon. Everyone is worrying about you. Especially Shino-kun._

_I'm sorry for not being able to help you in time._

_Misaki._

Misaki sighed, holding the bouquet and card in one hand.

The other played with the end of her braid.

She hoped everything would turn out alright.

At least, she hoped so.

* * *

Misaki was placing down the lavenders in a vase full of water and setting the card by unconscious Hinata's bedside when the door swang open quietly.

She turned around and gave a tiny little sharp intake of breath when she saw that it was Shino, whose hands were in his pockets as he gazed at her.

She turned away, setting the card so that it stood properly.

She reminded herself that she was leaving in a day.

To hunt the rogue ninja from that unknown village who also managed to manipulate Hinata using a jutsu of some sorts and also had to be friends with dangerous, killer spiders.

Throat dry, she nodded at Shino.

"Shino-kun," She said simply.

Ino's words was buzzing around her head like a troublesome fly.

She then tried to leave by walking past Shino.

He spoke abruptly, his voice brusque and serious.

"Misaki. You shouldn't be here. You'll cause more trouble."

Misaki stopped in her tracks.

Did Shino just _accuse her?_

She whirled around to face him.

She glared at him.

In reality, it hurt.

Maybe Shino had changed after all.

* * *

Shino looked back at her.

Ferocity didn't suit her.

He had never seen her like this before.

It was, in short, terrifying.

"Shino. I'm causing trouble, huh?"

Her voice was fierce. However, Shino could hear the hurt and sadness in her words.

Shino's kikai buzzed in apprehension. His insides churned with guilt but determination.

He gave a nod.

Her eye's narrowed.

"Fine. So be it."

Misaki stormed to the door when she stopped. She spoke, her voice somewhat hoarse.

"_Goodbye, Shino-kun."_

Then, she was gone.

* * *

Shino wondered why he accused her in the first place.

Shino didn't blame Misaki. Not really.

A part of him told him that as Misaki was the target, she was technically to blame.

Another part of him argued that _she was the one who saved Hinata in the first place._

Shino didn't know the reason.

But he regretted everything he'd done as soon as he heard the hurt, the sadness, the _anger_ in her voice.

He wanted to stop her from leaving, to apologise for his words.

He knew that it wasn't her fault.

He shook his head slightly and sat next to Hinata.

He would see Misaki tomorrow, then everything would be alright.

Perhaps.

* * *

Misaki was at home, packing for the mission.

She sighed.

She had asked Ino to take care of the little kitten while she was gone.

She would see both of them soon. Assuming she came back alive, which she doubted highly.

The killer nearly killed her without even getting close to her. She stood no chance.

But, she still had to do it, didn't she?

Duty came first.

The lives of innocent ninja would depend on this mission.

Misaki needed to remember that.

She decided that she would leave early.

She had to get some time away from the village, to sort out her messed up feelings.

Even if she might never come back.

She walked over to her table, where a picture of her and Shino sitting together could be seen.

She was smiling, while Shino protectively had a hand on her shoulder.

Misaki looked at it sadly for a while.

Then, she took out a piece of paper and began to write.

She bolded a 'u'.

She looked at the picture again, and gently faced it down, sandwiching the note under the picture.

Then, she turned, set towards Lady Tsunade's office.

Not looking back.

* * *

Misaki looked at the new mask in her hands.

It was beautiful, white in colour, shaped like an animal's face with splotches of red.

She changed into her uniform, and massaged her left shoulder, where the ANBU tattoo was.

She put on a dark cloak. She looked around her house for anything she could bring along next.

Her eyes landed on the silver kunai given to her by Kaiser.

She bandaged it to her inner leg.

She stood up, and strapped her mask to her face.

She travelled in darkness, emotion abandoned.

The next victims were suspected to be a ninja from Suna.

Misaki was headed there now. To protect that ninja while attempting to assassinate the killer.

She left the Leaf Village, looking around slightly.

_Would she ever come back?_

* * *

"Ino. Where is Misaki? I haven't seen her at all today."

Ino glared at him.

"Don't you know? She left on a dangerous mission yesterday night."

"Dangerous mission?"

Ino nodded, turning away, and rubbed her eyes slightly.

"I don't know if she will even come back."

Shino stood there, silent.

Without another word, he went to the Akahana household. The door swung open at his touch.

The rooms were dark and empty, and with every step he took, his footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

Finally, he reached her room.

It too, was empty.

_She really is gone..._

Shino was about to leave when he walked to her table.

A photo frame was faced down, for an unknown reason.

He placed it upright, and saw that it was a photo they took when they were 8.

His heart warmed.

He took the note underneath it.

He was even more surprised, when he saw that it was addressed to _him._

_Dear Shino-kun,_

_If you are reading this now, it's probably because you were looking for me. I have left on a mission and I don't know when I'll be back._

_Don't worry about me. Just look out for Ino and Hinata when I'm gone. And...I'm sorry for always causing trouble, Shino-kun._

_I think what you said is true. _

_Maybe it is best that I go away for a while._

_Look out for the bold, Shino._

_You can choose whether or not to accept the information._

_All it matters that in the end, you're happy._

_Goodbye, Shino-k**u**n._

_Love from Misaki._

The word bolded this time was '**u**'.

In other words, Shino was confused. About a great variety of things.

Mostly about Misaki.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Review, favourite and follow if you liked! For the last part, you can check chapter 21.**

**PM me if you have any enquiries.**

**(Ask at your risk, if you don't mind spoilers)**

**Thank you, critique, for putting in time to review and criticise chapter 13. I admit, that I too, find that chapter disturbing.**

**Regards,**

**Cyan Rubies**

* * *

Not a day passed when Shino didn't think about her.

Even when Hinata woke up and was discharged from the hospital.

Once again, they were going out.

Everyday, at sunset, Shino would go to a tree near the gates of Konoha to wait.

He would wait for exactly one hour, until the sun had set completely and nothing but darkness to be seen.

There was, nothing he wanted to do more than to find her, once and for all, and apologise to her.

For blaming her when even he himself did not know the reason.

He would stare out into the horizon, through his shaded eyes, looking for the faintest trace of brown hair.

Week after week he persisted, lying against the tree bark, eyes dutifully scanning the surroundings, his only company his insects.

Hinata had once offered to watch with him one time.

As they sat on the tree together, Hinata had at a point dozed off.

Her head leaned on his shoulder.

He stiffened and readjusted himself so the she was leaning against the tree, and not him.

He took out a picture and examined it in the fading light.

The picture he took from Misaki's house.

Shino had his hand on her shoulder and Misaki's head was brushing against Shino's shoulder.

Shino frowned. Had he squirmed away?

He then remembered memories from nearly 4 years ago. The picture was taken about 8 years ago.

He could clearly remember Misaki's head on his shoulder as she asked him a question.

He remembered everything so clearly.

* * *

_"Will everything ever be the same? With Naruto and Sasuke gone?"_

_Shino thought for a while._

_"I don't know. But there is one thing for certain- We'll have to cope with it somehow. Maybe things change drastically, or remain the same. but we have to learn how to deal with it. And you know why?"_

_Misaki humored him._

_She gave a tiny but sad smile._

_"Why?"_

_"I have said this before, but I will repeat it. Only for you."_

_"We are ninja, and ninja are meant to grow through losses."_

_"Oh."_

_"Shino-kun?"_

_Shino looked at her._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Shino jolted slightly. Hinata was nudging him.

"S-shino-kun? It's late, a-and I have to go."

Shino just nodded, and continued to look at the horizon as Hinata left.

Looking out for any sign of Misaki.

* * *

Misaki growled.

To her delightful surprise, the ninja who needed protecting was _Kankuro._

Kankuro, whom she had had been infatuated when she was 13.

Her love story was probably one of the weirdest of all.

_Misaki Akahana. A crazy cat-lover who uses ice ninjutsu. Becomes weird under stress. Liked a puppet dude who wears makeup because of the cool way he knocked out his opponent in the Chunin Exams. Then, fell in love with one of her best friends, Shino Aburame, who wears sunglasses all the time for an unknown reason and is a bug-user._

_Meh._

She liked Romeo and Juliet's story better. At least it was romantic.

Love was so troublesome.

(She did agree with Shikamaru on that statement)

She was being _weird_ again. Her mind was scolding herself for being so awfully distracted when Kankuro was knocked out unconscious and the killer was slowly walking towards her, leering.

She was terrified. And stressed, And depressed.

She felt her hand tighten on her silver kunai. The one Kaiser gave her on her birthday.

The killer was fast.

He materialised behind her and slashed her back.

Misaki could feel the sickening warmness of blood seep through her uniform.

"So. I take it you enjoyed my little surprise, didn't you?"

_No. _

Misaki hated _spiders._

_Why, Shino doesn't like them either!_

She remained silent, and tried to ignore the pain.

She couldn't move. Why?

She tried to lift her arm up, but she couldn't.

She was trembling, she realised. _Trembling_ as she took ragged breaths.

Suddenly, she couldn't see him anymore.

The world started to spin in circles.

_What? When did he cast a genjutsu?_

She realised that she couldn't move her arms together to release herself from the genjutsu.

It wasn't just fear.

It was a jutsu.

Her surroundings were hazy white. She brought her arms together, but the were pulled away by some mysterious force.

Great. She couldn't release herself from the genjutsu.

She saw a figures in a distance.

Suddenly she could run. She ran forward to meet them.

Ino.

_Shino._

She watched as Ino grinned at her in greeting and Shino nodded.

Her heart warmed as she saw their familiar faces and gestures.

She reached her hand out in a daze.

Everything happened so fast.

Kunai was hurled so fast that Misaki only had time to lean back to dodge the kunai.

She watched in horror. Ino and Shino was sprawled on the floor, bleeding.

Dying.

She screamed as she ran forward. But she never reached them.

Tears trickled down her face.

Once again, she wasn't able to move.

She had to get to them! They couldn't die...

She needed them. Without them...

There was no purpose in living.

She could detect a presence behind her. One with a murderous aura.

She heard the _ching_ of a katana as it left its scabbard.

She _had to move!_

_Why couldn't she?_

If not, _she was done for._

She willed herself to take deep breath.

ANBU mode.

Seperate your thoughts and emotions.

Slowly, shakily, she managed to take hold of her silver kunai from her weapons pouch.

She gripped it, and happy memories flooded into her.

Kaiser, Ikamaru.

Shino, Ino.

Laughing, smiling, talking, training...

She took a deep breath, and...

Stabbed the knife into her thigh.

The blood trickled out of the wound.

The world flickered back to normal.

Misaki turned around just in time.

She parried the strike of the long katana with the kunai, sweat beading on her forehead.

She growled and willed the cold fog to surround the opponent.

She did a handsign and it froze, seemingly trapping the opponent for a while.

However, he sneered and broke through.

Misaki cursed.

She willed the ice to form into ice needles as they flew at the killer at high speed.

He simply blocked them all with the katana.

Misaki had an idea.

An idea that occurred to her 4 years ago.

With certain modifications.

She started doing handsigns, while willing the ice to freeze.

She reached her hand into her weapon pouch and held a paper-like item.

Large icicles protruded from the ground, leaving the killer no choice but to jump.

An icy cat appeared just behind him, in the air.

It jumped onto his back, tagging a paper bomb on him before running away.

Misaki watched. As the air behind the man exploded, and he flew towards the ground.

He stretched out his hand and blocked himself from recieving the full impact with his sword arm.

The man growled in pain, as he lifted himself from the ground.

"You little brat! Do you seriously think a broken arm will deter me from killing you?"

To her surprise, he took the katana in his left hand.

He smiled grotesquely, eyes glittering with malice.

"For your information, I am ambidextrous."

He smiled, looking at the katana fondly.

"I'm going to have _so much fun killing you._"

He looked up at her with a crazy grin, and charged.

* * *

Shino could see a figure from afar.

However, it wasn't a figure.

It was 2.

The figures were walking towards the gates. In the fading light, he couldn't make out who they were.

Definitely not Misaki.

He walked to the gates and waited for their arrival.

Shino was silent as he realised who it was.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He must have been the one who killed Orochimaru.

Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

It could not be...

He recognised the blonde hair and that goofy face.

The goofy face that had belonged to the person who was supposed to be _dead._

Shino looked at him.

What was going on?

"_Naruto."_

_How are you even alive?_

* * *

_"Naruto Uzumaki. I need you to go on a mission. This one is very important. We have found out that the Akatsuki are targeting you. So, we have decided to send you on a mission."_

_"Cool!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air._

_"And what mission is that?"_

_Lady Tsunade looked at him sternly._

_"You have to pretend to be dead, until the coast is clear."_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Naruto. **

**A/N: **

**Hi! If you like this chapter. Do review, favourite or follow!**

**And... They're back!**

**What shall happen next?**

**Read on to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute! I know you!"

The blonde ran up to Shino, pointing a finger dramatically in his face.

"W-what's your name again?"

The blonde started frowning, deep in concentration.

Shino twitched, slightly hurt.

Why was he always the one who was forgotten?

The annoying blonde shrugged.

"Eh. Never mind."

He abruptly turned around.

"Oi! Sasuke! C'mon, let's go find Grandma Tsunade!''

Sasuke shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

He nodded towards Shino before trudging after the blonde.

Shino looked after them passively.

He still did not understand how the Uchiha could enter the village so casually when he was a missing-nin.

And, how Naruto wasn't dead.

It looked like Lady Tsunade owed everyone an explanation.

* * *

Hinata had been walking along the streets late at night.

She didn't know why, but this night, she felt compelled to do so.

The night was so..._beautiful._

Everything was so peaceful.

She thought of Shino, who was probably still looking out for Misaki's return.

She remembered the kind card Misaki had left her, apologising for not being to save her on time.

Hinata knew it wasn't Misaki's fault at all.

After all, _she _was the one who had let her guard down and got manipulated by the rogue ninja.

Suddenly, Hinata heard a bunch of footsteps behind her, which continued before stopping.

"H-hinata-chan?"

Hinata froze.

T-that voice...

It b-belonged to...

_Naruto-kun..._

Hinata didn't dare turn around.

She was dreaming. _She had to be._

_N-naruto-kun..._

_He i-is d-dead..._

Hinata turned around, slowly.

Her pale lavender eyes were wide with shock.

She caught sight of a familiar, grinning face, merely a few inches away.

The face of the person she fell in love with years ago.

The face of the person, she realised...

She still loved.

"_Naruto-kun?" _Hinata whispered.

Those beautiful blue eyes stared back at her own.

"Hey! What's up, Hinata-chan?"

_"I...Y-you're...I...d-don't...believe...t-this..."_

Hinata fainted.

* * *

It was all a dream. It had to be.

Naruto had been pretending to be dead the whole time.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had been serving as a spy for Lady Tsunade the whole time.

And Hinata, she...

Broke up with him.

He still remembered.

In the late night, she had suddenly showed up, and asked to take a walk with him.

* * *

_"Shino-kun? Can you walk with me for a while?"_

_Shino nodded, before walking out with her._

_Suddenly, she stopped, before turning around._

_"Shino-kun... N-naruto-kun is alive...And I think that it was best if we went off our own ways."_

_Shino stopped dead in his tracks._

_That was unexpected._

_He looked up at her, silently asking for an explanation._

_The girl he had liked for years..._

_Was breaking up with him._

_Hinata took a deep breath._

_"You see, Shino-kun... After all this time... I realised that I... _

_Still loved Naruto-kun..._

_I also realised something else._

_Y-you don't love me, Shino-kun..._

_Y-you think you do, but you don't._

_In fact, you fell in love with someone else way before you even met me._

_You don't know it yet, Shino-kun..._

_But you will know in time..."_

_Shino was silent._

_Hinata fiddled with her fingers._

_"I-I'm sorry, Shino-kun..."_

_Shino nodded._

_It was alright._

_Hinata had a right to decide her own happiness for herself._

_Shino didn't understand, but he did not feel all that upset._

_Still._

_It hurt._

_He nodded._

_"It's alright."_

_Hinata nodded._

_"Thank you, Shino-kun..."_

_Then, she left._

* * *

She dodged the charge and kicked him. Hard.

She was low on chakra. But she had to risk it.

She was also going to die. Her body was dying, and her wounds were severe.

If she died, Kankuro would die too.

She couldn't let that happen.

She willed the ice to freeze behind him. Freezing his legs, his stomach and waist.

The man did a handsign, and her surroundings were hazy white again.

* * *

_Misaki was walking. _

_All alone._

_She couldn't release herself from this genjutsu._

_Her fingers were magically repelled away from each other whenever she tried._

_She gripped the silver kunai in her hand._

_She saw a figure in the distance in front._

_"Shino?"_

_"Hello, Misaki."_

_Shino grinned, and started laughing hysterically._

_"You pathetic fool."_

_Misaki's eyes widened. She felt like she was stabbed with a kunai. It wasn't Shino's voice. It was the man's._

_Just like that time, when Shino accused her._

_She tightened her grip on the kunai._

_"I wonder if they sent a weakling of an ANBU like you just to get rid of you. Everyone blamed you when that weakling Hinata got injured, don't they?_

_Even him."_

_He pointed a thumb towards himself._

_Misaki knew it wasn't true. But she started shaking slightly._

_"If I were you I would just give up and kill myself already. Because when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you. Like how I killed your 2 other friends. And then this guy here."_

_He pointed to a figure sprawled on the ground far away. Kankuro._

_"And then, this boy you care for so much. And then that annoying brat of a best friend you have."_

_He pointed towards himself, grinning crazily._

_Misaki bit her lip._

_ANBU mode. She could not be defeated by her fears. Maybe she was afraid of the fact that this killer seemed to know her inside out. She had to do it. Before he escaped, and killed everyone._

_She walked on, ignoring the searing pain of her injuries._

_She stepped on something long and hard. The katana._

_She kicked it away._

_When she was directly in front of 'Shino', she stopped and raised her silver kunai._

_Suddenly, she heard Shino's voice._

_"Misaki. You won't kill me, will you?"_

_Misaki hesitated. 'Shino' grinned. She said, as cold as ice._

_"You're not Shino. Or even fit to be him."_

_Mercilessly, she ran the kunai through him._

_Everything returned to normal._

_In front of her, the rogue._

_Dead._

* * *

_Misaki was emotionless. Mission accomplished._

_They are safe._

_The world was spinning. The pain of the wounds she ignored was getting stronger and stronger._

_She caught sight of Kankuro in the distance, not waking up anytime soon._

_She saw her snow kitten peering at her through the trees. She conveyed a message to it, to which it nodded and hurried away._

_She fell backwards, and everything turned black._

* * *

"Hey Shino!"

He heard Shikamaru say before he lazily walked over.

"If you haven't seen it yet, you're even denser than Naruto."

Shino looked at him.

"And what do you mean?"

"I mean, that someone out there likes you a lot. I don't really care, but Ino put me up to this. Basically, her logic was that only guys can talk to guys. Hm. She says that you love this girl too, but you're clueless about it. And she also says that she can tell by the way you treat her compared to other girls."

Shikamaru looked up at the sky.

"This is troublesome, but I suggest you look through all the notes someone gave you."

He yawned, before walking away.

_Notes?_

* * *

Shino looked at the array of notes on his table.

Fourteen notes in all.

All from Misaki.

But what was he supposed to do with them?

He rearranged all of them, starting from the first not that Misaki gave him four years ago, and then to the one Misaki last left him a few weeks ago.

He saw something. Something to do with all the bolded words and that one comma.

Everything was clear now. The truth hit him.

He saw the message.

* * *

** SHINO,**

**I**

**LOVE**

**YOU**

* * *

He stared at the hidden message in all the notes Misaki had ever given him.

Memories of all the time they spent together came flooding back to him.

He _had_ treated her differently.

He hated repeating himself, but for some reason, he always repeated himself for her.

He only trained with her in his own free time. Team trainings did not count.

He would always let her lean on him, even though he hated physical contact.

The Valentine's Day Dance. He had been planning to skip it altogether and face the consequences later, but all that changed when he asked her to go with him. He didn't know why he asked her. But he did.

The cat he got her. The cat was quite expensive, but Shino thought it was worth it once he saw that happy, demure smile on her face.

He realised that he was protective of her whenever she talked with Kaiser.

He had thought he was in love with Hinata.

But even when they were dating, all he ever thought about was _her_

And then there was always the unexplained race of his heartbeat whenever _she_ smiled at him or leaned against him. The regret of hurting her unintentionally. He never meant what he had said back then.

She would never be any trouble to him.

He realised it. Unknown feelings was making itself _known._

_He loved Misaki._

* * *

**A/N: **

**He's finally realised it!**

**:)**

**Feel free to list down any other fluffy moments between Misaki and Shino in the review section!**

**What shall happen next?**

**Love,**

**Cyan Rubies**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but you see, important exams are coming up.**

**If you loved this story, remember to review, favourite or follow!**

**The next chapter will be the last:(**

**Cyan Rubies.**

* * *

Misaki woke up in a room full of white.

A lot of drips were attached to her arms and her jead and back hurt.

The world was slightly hazy.

Misaki gave a groan as she tried to sit up.

At this moment, a familiar person came into the room. She had bright pink hair.

"Hello, Sakura."

Misaki spoke as she looked at her.

Sakura smiled.

"Don't try to sit up. Your body is still recovering from those injuries you sustained."

Sakura plopped next beside her.

"You know, it's a miracle you held out for so long in your mission. I heard you were attacked by a man with a katana during your mission. Too be slashed by a kunai is bad enough, but a katana?"

Sakura shook her head.

Misaki considered it lucky that Sakura did not know the full details of the mission.

Wait.

Where was her mask?

Misaki looked around and saw her bag nearby.

Probably in there.

Misaki looked at Sakura.

"Did anyone pop by while I was out?"

Sakura nodded.

"Why, Ino and Shino did."

Misaki froze.

_Shino?_

Wasn't he mad at her?

A voice in her scolded her.

_It's quite obvious. It's been at the very least a few week since you left. His anger probably cooled._

Oh.

And if Ino dropped by, it explained the beautiful bouquet of roses in the vase next to her.

She thanked Ino mentally.

Misaki sighed.

"Ok."

Sakura seemed to have thought of something.

"Oh, Misaki, Naruto and Sasuke-kun came back!"

"Huh?"

_Now that was a news she wasn't prepared for._

"Didn't Naruto die?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Apparently, both of them went on missions for Lady Tsunade. So Naruto pretended to be dead and Sasuke-kun was spying on Orochimaru for Lady Tsunade. Sasuke-kun, he hasn't betrayed us after all."

Sakura's eyes shone with happiness.

Then it looked sad.

"He hasn't even talked to me ever since he came back. You know, I used to think we had something special between us. Maybe I was wrong."

Misaki shook her head.

She still remembered what that Sasuke had said to Sakura when he knocked her out.

"No. He definitely has a thing for you. Just be patient."

Sakura brightened.

"Really? Ok..."

Misaki sighed.

Just as the door swung open.

"Billboard Brow, what are _you_ doing here?"Sakura looked behind her looking annoyed. Misaki, however grinned.

Sakura replied.

"Why, Ino-pig, I was just talking to Misaki here."

"MISAKI! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! YOU HAVE BEEN JUST LYING HERE FOR A WEEK ALREADY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS, MISAKI?"

Ino promptly shrieked and hugged her.

Sakura promptly pulled her away.

"Ino! How many times have I told you, keep your voice down! And don't hug Misaki like that, you could injure her!"

Ino retorted.

"Well, it's not my fault! I was just worried about her!"

Misaki gave a dry smile as the two began to bicker.

Just then, Shikamaru entered the room, looking bored as always.

"Ino," He began.

"You shouldn't scream like that. I could hear you from across the hall. It would be troublesome if you got us kicked out."

Ino rounded on her boyfriend.

"Not you too? You _know _how worried I was!"

All three began bickering.

Misaki smiled as she closed her eyes to rest.

Just like old times.

* * *

Suddenly, a knock could be heard.

"Who is it?" Ino called.

"I'm hear to visit Misaki." An all-too-familiar voice replied.

Misaki inwardly panicked.

_Nooo! I'm not ready to talk to him now! Not now!_

She saw that Ino was looking at her.

Misaki shook her head profusely.

"Um, Shino, come back a few days later, ok? She's still unconscious."

Shino was silent, and Misaki could hear his shuffling footsteps as he walked away.

Ino spoke.

"Misaki, by the way, he and Hinata broke up."

"What?"

Misaki blinked.

It could not be true. Shino _loved_ Hinata.

Maybe Hinata was the one who broke up with him.

Yet that did not stop a hopeful voice inside her.

_Maybe, now she stood a chance..._

She shook her head.

She could not be so selfish. Knowing Shino, he was probably still heartbroken.

Her heart was still pounding against her will.

She sighed at the whirl of emotions within her.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she saw Lady Tsunade was that she was resigning.

She just could not stand living as if she was a mystery. Misaki wasn't a mystery. She was more of an open book.

Lady Tsunade nodded in understanding and asked her.

"Misaki. Where is your mask?"

Misaki gestured towards her backpack.

"It's in there, I think."

Lady Tsunade walked over to her backpack and opened it.

A snow kitten jumped out of the pack, holding a mask in its mouth

Lady Tsunade took the mask and frowned as the kitten jumped into Misaki's arms.

"I don't think cats are allowed in hospitals, Misaki."

Misaki shrugged.

'It's not really a cat. It's actually a snowball that looks and acts like a cat."

Lady Tsunade shrugged as she turned to leave.

"You will be discharged tomorrow, so rest up, if not you won't be able to leave."

As she opened the door, to Misaki's horror and surprise, Shino was standing outside, presumably about to knock.

Misaki shut her eyes and pretended to sleep.

However, Lady Tsunade saved her.

"Oh, hello Shino. Misaki is not feeling well right now, so I suggest you come another time."

Misaki could feel Shino's gaze on her even with her eyes closed as he left silently.

Lady Tsunade lingered at the door a little longer.

Misaki whispered, afraid that Shino might overhear her.

"Thank you , Lady Tsunade."

Lady Tsunade replied before leaving.

"It's no problem, Misaki Akahana. But I do expect you to patch things up with Shino when you're better."

Misaki nodded.

"I also expect to see you two together by the end of this week."

Misaki flushed bright red.

Inwardly, she was wailing in embarassment.

_WHAAATTT!_

_DOES SHE LIKE SECRETLY SHIP ME AND SHINO TOGETHER OR SOMETHING?_

She said nothing as Lady Tsunade left.

_What was that about?_

She frowned.

Her little snow kitten nuzzled against her. She patted it fondly and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

She was training, deep in the woods.

Or rather, avoiding Shino.

It had been 3 days since she was discharged from the hospital.

She grabbed a kunai from her weapon pouch and started slashing furiously at a tree.

Now that she was home and no longer an ANBU, her emotions were tumbling down on her greater than ever.

Feelings of anger, confusion and betrayal.

Mostly about _him._

Shino.

Her once-upon-a-time best friend who decided he didn't trust her anymore.

A memory of them hanging out together appeared with every slash, every kick or punch at the tree, even though it had done nothing to it.

_Poor tree... I am now causing deforestation._

_What?_

The more rational part of her asked.

_What! It's true... You're practically cutting down a tree right now..._

Her mind was being _weird_ again.

What was wrong with her?

Misaki was so distracted, she failed to notice the dark clouds churning in the sky until the first of the rain droplets fell down.

_Shit!_

_I'm not supposed to be in the rain, seeing as I just recovered..._

_Ino would kill me._

Misaki kept her kunai in the weapons pouch.

_You know what? I don't care._

Misaki simply dashed to the main road and found a bench, which she promptly plopped down on.

The rain was growing by the minute. The water became like needles as they rained down on her skin.

The cold wind blew mercilessly, but she didn't care.

She sat there, eyes closed.

With the rain pouring down in buckets and the wind being exceptionally noisy, it made her feel...

More at peace.

She sighed. It felt like all her troubles were washed away by the cold rain.

But all at once, her troubles seemed to come back to her when she heard that all too familiar voice.

"Misaki. What do you think you are doing?"

She cursed inwardly as she jumped up to run away.

A hand grabbed hers and she stopped, instead whirling around.

"Shino. What are _you doing _here?"

Misaki glared at him. Shino just stood there, silent.

"Well?"

"Misaki. You should not be in the rain."

Misaki shrugged and looked away.

_How could he just act like everything is normal between us?_

Her messed up feelings were pounding, with every pound of her beating heart she became more and more aware of her overwhelming emotions.

She turned around, and wrenched her hand out of Shino's grip.

Before starting to walk away.

"Misaki...I..."

She heard Shino start to say, but continued walking away.

All was silent, until she felt him grab her wrist.

"Shino. What do you want? Just...leave me alone, okay?"

She turned around to face him.

And found their faces _uncomfortaby close.__  
_

Shino's mask was even gone.

She frowned at him, even as her face turned red.

"Shino... _What?_"

He remained silent.

They gazed at each other for the longest time, with nothing to be heard except the rain. Misaki's green eyes wide and her face flushed red.

Suddenly, Shino leaned in slightly, and Misaki felt his lips connect with hers.

* * *

Misaki could still feel her heart pounding, and her eyes were outrageously wide.

_Shino?_

Misaki could tell that his eyes were shut.

Her heart was racing and she was squealing on the inside. Her first kiss.

_Shino..._

_He's..._

_Kissing me?_

With a great effort she pulled away, still immensely red. She looked up.

Shino was looking at her silently.

"Shino. What is the meaning of this?"

She said, shaking her wet bangs out of her equally wet eyes.

The rain was still poring. But the sky was getting darker and darker with each passing moment.

"Misaki."

Shino began, looking straight at her.

"You love me."

He said it like a fact.

And it was.

Misaki wondered how he ever found out. But she suspected that Ino helped somehow.

She replied icily.

"And how do you know?"

Shino looked at her.

"I found the answer in the notes. "

Misaki nodded.

So he had found the message she had left for him after all.

"Shino? Do you..."

She flushed, and struggled to find a less direct way to ask her question.

Shino, however, was good at being direct.

He gave a tiny jerk of his head.

Then he leaned forward to kiss her. Again.

And this time, Misaki closed her eyes.

She tentatively returned the gentle kiss, and allowed herself to melt into his warm arms.

After what seemed like eternity, they pulled away from each other.

They sat on the bench as she leaned against him. One of his arms were around her.

She listened to the buzzing of his kikai as she noticed that the rain had stopped, and that the warm sun was now rising towards the sky once again.

Misaki gave a small smile, as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Shino looked at the sleeping form leaning on him fondly.

He gently brushed one of her brown bangs o the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She was snoring softly, and Shino was careful not to move his shoulder in case he might wake her up.

His heart was still beating wildly.

He still remembered the way the rain made her hair look darker against her pale skin, and made her green eyes shine.

He could still feel the warmness of her lips against hers.

Now, with her leaning against him, Shino found it strange that it felt normal. He wasn't used to contact.

In fact... It felt like her head on her shoulder had always been a part of life. Like it was meant to stay there forever.

The feelings within him was bubbling in happiness.

Feelings that he had never acknowledged.

But now he knew they were real. Staring him in the face, in fact.

He had had doubts.

But he knew that he loved her the moment he kissed her, and wanted to be with her forever.


End file.
